Spontaneous
by blak-flame
Summary: Gaara is pushed a little too far and does something he otherwise wouldnt. but because of what he did, something good comes out of it. is it good enough to help him or hurt him?
1. running

"If we would look closely then we would see, the pain that fills the vacant eyes."

this chapter is probably the worst, so, the rest of my story isn't going to be bad like this one, so just in case, i'm saying it now, i don't go into it too much, but Gaara gets raped and abused. so, you are warned. Okay guys; tell me what you think of this. I've been thinking about this a lot and …here it is…

Disclaimer: T.T don't own Naruto, and in turn that means Gaara...

Spontaneous

A boy with sea-foam green eyes walked down a dead-end street and turned into the last driveway. For a moment, Gaara paused just staring at the looming house, the place he called 'home'.

Gaara closed his eyes, which were outlined heavily in black eyeliner, and walked up to the front door, opening it. He ran up the steps and turned into the first room in the hallway, sighing when he was positive that his father wasn't home.

Since the red-head had no idea how long he had, he pulled out his homework to distract him from staring at the clock. (DX homework!) Gaara'd been working on it for a while when he heard the front door slam open, causing the boy to instinctively tense up.

"Boy! Get your ass down here!"

Gaara, biting his lip, slowly started getting up, dreading what might come when he walked down the stairs. He rushed down the stairs, not wanting to make his father wait any longer.

It came at him in like a wall, the smell of alcohol surrounding him. Slowly, sea-foam green eyes drifted upwards, gazing at his slowly advancing father. Fear was evident in the younger boy's wide eyes. The elder of the two had a sort of disgusted smirk on his face, which was directed at Gaara, his son.

"You little piece of shit! Who the fuck do you think you are, little Whore!?"

Gaara let out a small whimper as he was shoved hard against the back wall, then repeatedly punched in the stomach, knocking the wind out of him. His father continued shouting, "Get up, you bastard!" Pulling Gaara by his hair, he dragged hi into an upright position, only to clam him against the wall again. "Go to your room, shit," His father hissed it into his ear, but Gaara could still smell the alcohol.

As quickly as he could, Gaara scrambled up the stairs, doing his best in ignoring the screaming pain in his body. When he got to his room, which only consisted of a futon on the ground and his homework scattered across the floor, he closed the door and slowly sat down.

As the red-head sank to the floor, he could feel the hot tears already flooding and blurring his vision. He felt his entire body shake with sobs, that he had muffled by shoving his fist into his mouth.

_Why does this always happen? It was supposed to change when we came here...why was I so dumb to think that?_

Gaara shook from sobbing, and he almost didn't hear the door creak open behind him. He looked up and saw his father, making him cry harder.

_Slap!_

Grabbing his now red cheek, Gaara watched in horror as his father slowly undid his pants and grabbed his hair once again. He squeezed his eyes shut as his father went in, out, in, out, shoving his member into his son's mouth. Tears streamed down Gaara's face as his father continued, moaning slightly.

Finally, the elder pulled Gaara into a standing position, glaring him down he hissed, "Make yourself useful, whore." Then he pushed Gaara onto the futon, hard, and began undoing his son's pants. Slowly, he pulled them down, soon followed by Gaara's boxers.

He let a small whimper escape his lips as his father stepped fully out of his own pants and positioned himself on top of Gaara. He straddled the Youngers hips and forced himself in, hard and fast, making the red-head scream.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

An hour later, Gaara sat in front of a mirror in the bathroom, staring at himself, face expressionless. His fists clenched and unclenched as he turned towards the window and opened it, slowly pulling out the screen, placing it on the floor. Doing his best, Gaara clumsily climbed out the window, ignoring the explosion of pain from his entire body.

Carefully, Gaara pulled himself onto the tree that sat so conveniently outside the window, then he started climbing down. He could feel adrenaline rushing through him, knowing that he would get in trouble for doing this...but he wouldn't. Because he wasn't planning on coming back.

Actually, there wasn't much planning going on, not as Gaara started running, not as he felt his lungs catch fire, not as he got lost. Not even as he thought of his siblings, who weren't even here. Gaara just ran, not thinking, not planning, just running from his living hell.

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

Okay...um...okay, so I was thinking of calling this like, "Running from hell" but, I'm not sure if you can swear in titles, so yeah...but get it? spontaneous? he just kinda ran, without thinking...yeah okay, so uh, sorry for any mis-spellings or anything, and i don't really like capitalizing things when I'm typing, but I'll do my best with that...yup...review...? please...?


	2. can't run fast enough

"we run and run from hell, but in the end we can't run fast enough"

thank you, to those two people who reviewed! you have no idea how happy you make me! okay, well, it's not all going to go to smoothly on gaara's little plans, but you'll find out soon enough...

**Second chapter**

Eventually, Gaara stopped, having no idea where he was or what he would do when he got t wherever he was going. The red-head was a little dazed, finally realizing what he had just done. He had a little bit of a crazed look to him, as he walked up to a random house, going around back he opened a window.

Gaara hardly registered what he was doing as he climbed through the rather small window and found himself in a large, fancy looking kitchen. Slowly, he started looking around, coming out of his daze just a little. Just as soon as he did, though, he wished he hadn't.

It came at him like a wall, causing Gaara to clutch his head and grab the nearest corner to keep him steady. Up until now, he had been able to push the pain away, but now it was practically unbearable. The results of his father's abuse. Gaara's vision started to faze in and out, eventually just turning black.

It was just before everything went dark that Gaara started wondering when the last time he had eaten was. He couldn't really remember as he floated there in the darkness.

* * *

Neji walked slowly down the stairs, he thought that he had heard a crash, someone breaking in maybe? As he walked into the kitchen. His entire body was tense, ready to see someone standing there holding a gun, maybe. What he saw instead took him off guard. 

Laying there on his kitchen floor was a person. The brunette walked forward, bending over rather curious about this person. He turned the person over and stared at the boy, who he nearly forgotten broken into his home. He had fire-red hair and pale skin. His eyes were outlined in black eyeliner. He didn't look older than twenty; he actually looked like he was in high school, like Neji himself.

Frowning, Neji picked the smaller boy up and carried him upstairs to his own bedroom. He didn't really know why he was doing it, but the boy seemed so small and frail. So helpless. Neji was surprised at how light the boy was, he had caught Neji's attention. As Neji laid the red-head down on his bed, he reminded himself that the boy had probably broken in to rob him, but the brunette couldn't help but think about how attractive the red-head looked.

* * *

Slowly, Gaara could feel the dull aching pain coming back, but it wasn't nearly as bad as before. He shifted his position and was surprised to feel not the hard surface of the ground, but a soft warm bed underneath him, Gaara let a small smile grace his lips. 

"You're awake."

Gaara shot into an upright position, eyes snapping open, he hadn't excepted to hear anyone. Then he remembered; he had run. He had broken into a house, probably would have ended up robbing it if he hadn't passed out. Then Gaara started eyeing the man standing in front of him, he didn't look much older than Gaara, he had a passive look on.

Slowly, Gaara took in the brown long hair that was hanging loose over the man's shoulders; he had the palest eyes Gaara had ever seen. He was holding a bowl in his hands; it looked as if he had just come in. Gaara could feel a tug of guilt as he realized that he had been about to rob the man.

Then he started talking again, he had a pretty voice, "I brought you some soup, you're thin and you could afford to gain a pound or two." The man placed the soup on the table that sat next to the large bed. Gaara looked at the bowl, avoiding looking at the person who now sat at the edge of the bed.

"Go ahead, I made it for you. I'm Neji by the way. You don't look familiar, what's your name?"

Gaara turned his gaze to Neji, thinking over whether or not he should tell him his real name.

* * *

"Gaara." 

Neji nodded his head slowly, he didn't know why but something about Gaara told him that he didn't have to call the police, he actually looked pretty harmless. Slowly, Neji got out of his chair and started towards the door, but a voice stopped him.

"Why?"

It was quiet and soft, filled with confusion. Neji turned back around, "Why what?"

"Why didn't you call the police on me? I was trespassing."

Neji smirked, "So, you knew you were breaking the law. Well, in answer to you're question, I don't know," He shrugged, "I just...didn't." Gaara nodded his head slowly, deciding not to push it too much, in case Neji changed his mind. "You should probably eat the soup, after that I'm taking you home."

Neji could see Gaara go stiff when he heard this part, making Neji wonder why. Quickly, Neji slipped out of the room, to go search for his keys. As he looked he couldn't help but think about the mysterious red-head called Gaara. His thoughts kept straying about Gaara's name, or his pale skin, or pretty face. Even Neji could admit that Gaara looked attractive, actually he was very attractive. Especially with the way the dark black rings of mascara contrasted his sea-foam green eyes.

After many, many thoughts on the rather attractive Gaara, Neji found his keys and was back in the bedroom he had left the red-head in. When he came back in, he noticed that the bowl was empty and Gaara lay there, looking as if he were contemplating something.

"Ready to go?" Gaara visibly jumped; apparently he hadn't noticed Neji walk in. The boy's lips were pressed into a thin line as Neji lead him out to his car. Once they got in and Neji found out where Gaara lived, Neji sighed. _Jesus, that's practically all the way across town._

"Are you going to press charges?" Gaara asked, staring intently at his hands, his stomach twisting from being so nervous.

Neji sighed, "I don't think so. You never actually did any damage, but don't rob anyone again, or try to in your case. Not everybody's going to just let you go." Neji glanced over at Gaara, who found something very interesting about his pants. "You came a long way just to rob someone, you know. How'd you get here?"

Out of the corner of his eye, Neji could see Gaara turn a bright red, "I...ran."

Neji raised his eyebrow, "You _ran? _All the way?" The brunette let a low whistle escape his lips, "I'm impressed." Neji smiled to himself when Gaara turned an even brighter shade of red, the boy really was cute, especially when he was embarrassed. "So...why'd you do it?"

Gaara looked up at Neji, face unreadable, "I don't know."

Neji nodded his head, secretly craving more of an answer, but he knew better than to push people too far. And he could wait...for now. A half hour later they were almost there. Gaara had sunk so low in his seat that f someone looked in, they would think Neji was by himself.

* * *

Gaara could sense they were coming closer; each minute filled him with more dread. He had no idea what was waiting for him when he got back, but it wouldn't be good. Gaara couldn't be sure, but it felt as if they had pulled into a driveway. He could feel his stomach clench, as he squeezed his eyes shut. 

Gaara was all too aware of the expectant silence that filled the car and when he opened his eyes, he saw that Neji was looking at him, face expressionless. He could feel his face heat up, as he slowly reached for the handle. He heard Neji slam the door his door shut; he saw the brunette waiting for him in front of it. Taking a deep breathe, Gaara climbed out and started walking up the steps, all too aware that Neji was standing right behind him, giving him no chance to turn around.

Gaara stood like a statue as he saw Neji's pale hand ring the doorbell, as the door slowly opened. What Gaara hadn't expected was to see his older sister. Temari, answer the door. He was quickly pulled into an awkward hug; he hesitantly put his arms around Temari, but was still stiff. He listened to her ramble on about how she was so worried and she was so glad he was back.

When she finally released him from the restraining hug, she noticed Neji standing in the doorway, "Oh, hi. I'm Temari, did you bring Gaara back?"

Neji smiled warmly, shaking Temari's hand that wasn't wrapped around her younger brother's shoulder. "Nice to meet you, I'm Hyuuga Neji." He let out a small laugh, "Yeah, I, uh, brought Gaara back."

Suddenly, a third head popped up behind Gaara. The brown-haired boy ruffled Gaara's bright red hair affectionately. Then he turned to Neji, "Thanks for bringing our brother back, we were worried." Neji smiled and nodded, looking at the three siblings standing in the doorway. He assumed they were siblings, but for all he knew, Temari could be dating the brown-haired boy.

Gaara and the other boy disappeared inside, as Temari started talking, "I hope he didn't cause you any trouble?"

"No, not really."

Temari sighed, a relieved look coming to her face, "Thanks for bringing him back, we really appreciate it." Neji nodded and started leaving. Behind him, he could hear the door shut, they seemed so...happy. But something also seemed off, something that Neji couldn't put his finger on. As Neji drove home, Gaara's face kept popping back into his head, how he had gone stiff when he had heard he would be returning to his home. What did he have to dread so much?

**DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**

beh, sucky chapter! i don't like it, but yeah. sadly, Gaara-kun just can't get away from his hell. i know, so sad! i kept switching perspectives on ya, but i wanted to do some parts with gaara and some with neji...if you guys even noticed...


	3. back in hell but makin friends?

what's so funny about making fun of someone's emtoions? What's so funny about hurting them?

:-P math is horrible! I'm cheating right now by not doing it, but whatever. ha-ha! Gaara is a little dense, now isn't he? hm...maybe he was on the second story, no trees. I don't think it would be good if gaara-kun jumped he could hurt himself!

Okay, i updated this chapter to make it longer, since dieing all alone said it was short, sorry i had planned on updating way sooner, but ...things happen. and noticed a changed the thing at the top! yup, ...things, well lets just say people found out about something i was doing and it wasn't good, and then somebody just got me mad and...yeah. anyways, it's longer now yay!

**Third Chapter**

Later that night, Gaara sat by himself in the darkness of his small room. His father hadn't been home when Neji had brought him back, and even though his sibling had asked him why he had run he had refused to tell them. Gaara bit his lip nervously he didn't know how bad things would get when his father came home that night. Temari said that he'd been mad when they had arrived.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

_Gaara looked up at his sibling uncertainly, "B-but why are you here?" _

_Temari looked offended, "What? Didn't you miss us, Gaara? Aren't you glad to see us?!" _

_Gaara flushed as he tried stuttering out an apology, "O-o, no-I mean, yeah I didn't m-mea-"_

_Kankurou smiled, holding back a laugh, "Relax Gaara, Temari's joking. Temari's here because she decided that the University back in Suna wasn't good enough for her. Her brains are too big and Suna obviously didn't have as high a learning level as Konoha does."_

_Temari punched her brother in the arm, as he laughed, "And I didn't want to get lonely, I'd be by myself and hey! it's only one year of school, then I go to some University...or get a job," Shrugging Kankurou added, "It just made sense for me to come along with Temari."_

**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Even though Gaara had pretended that he didn't know, he knew that they really came here because they were worried about him. And their was no doubt in the young red-head's mind that their father hadn't been at all too happy with the three of his children coming to live with him in Konoha. With Kankurou and Temari around, that meant that he couldn't bash on Gaara whenever he wanted to.

As a hand grabbed Gaara's shoulder and spun him around roughly, Gaara thought that he'd be sick. He had been nervous all night, ever since his siblings had gone to bed, but now his father was actually home and he was about to find out how mad his father was. He barely heard his father's voice hoarse whisper before a fist collided with his face.

"You thought you could tell, you little whore!?"

* * *

By the time Monday morning rolled around, Gaara could move a little more, but Kankurou and Temari were still pissed at their father for beating on their favorite little brother while they were sleeping. And they were unfortunately heavy sleepers. As Gaara, Temari, and Kankurou slipped into Temari's car, they all exhaled in relief. 

Kankurou turned on the radio as Temari started driving them both to the high school. "You guess should be so grateful to me, I mean I don't even go to Konoha's High school and I still give you a ride, I am the best big sister in the world."

Kankurou rolled his eyes at Gaara, "Please, the University is in this direction anyways and I'm surprised your head fits through the car door anyways." After the last statement Temari went into a silent huff, while Kankurou simply turned the radio up louder. Gaara couldn't help but snicker at his siblings.

As they pulled into the parking lot Kankurou exclaimed loudly, "I HATE the first day of school! Don't make me go!"

Temari rolled her eyes, "Oh, relax! you'll have Gaara to show you around, or at least to the main office. Now, get out of my car, or I'll be late!" To add emphasis to the last statement, she kicked Kankurou who had been getting out in the butt, since he had sat in the front with her. Once they were both out, she smiled and waved, "Have a good day, you two, I'll be back to pick you guys up this afternoon, I might be late though!"

As Temari drove off, Kankurou turned to his younger brother and sighed, "Well, lead the way little bro'."

Gaara nodded, and started walking into the school; he slowly made his way to the main office, trying to remember where it was. "It's okay, Kankurou, the first day's usually the easiest...sometimes," Gaara tried to comfort his older brother as he began looking more and more depressed. All he got as a response was an "I guess."

Once Gaara dropped Kankurou off at the office, he made his way to his first class. He had to stop and ask directions a couple of times, but eventually he found it. He walked into the classroom and stood by the teacher's desk, waiting for himself to be noticed. Slowly, the brown haired teacher did notice him and looked up questioningly, "Um...I'm new, my name's Sabaku Gaara."

The teacher nodded, still smiling at him, he looked nice, even with the scar that ran across the bridge of his nose. "Welcome, Gaara. I'm Iruka, and you can just choose a seat anywhere, I don't care where." Gaara nodded and picked a seat in the back. Slowly, the class started piling in, and a spiky haired brunette sat next to him. Gaara frowned in confusion, why was he wearing sunglasses inside? Was he blind?

Shaking his head, Gaara turned back to the board and started taking notes again. Every once in a while, he glanced over at the blind-boy-who-wasn't-blind. A blind person couldn't take notes, could he? Eventually, the class was over and he made his way to his next class, where pretty much the same thing happened. There wasn't a need for him to be introduced to anyone; it seemed like everybody already knew who he was.

Finally, the bell rang and Gaara had lunch. He sighed in relief, picking up his stuff he walked outside and picked a nice shady tree, pulling out a book. He had only been reading for about fifteen minutes when someone sat down next to him, he didn't react, the red-head assumed it was just Kankurou. He was proved wrong when he glanced over and saw a pale boy with long dark brown hair sitting next to him.

Slowly, Gaara looked up at him and blinked. The brunette smiled, "Hey, you're the kid who broke into my apartment."

Blink.

The brunette smirked, "You do remember who I am, don't you?"

Blink.

He let out a small chuckle, "I'm Neji, remember?"

Oh.

Gaara could feel his face heat up with a blush as he remembered. how could he have forgotten? It was part of the reason he was still a little sore. "Oh. Yeah...s-sorry."

Neji brightened up, "It's okay, I was just joking, you didn't actually steal anything after all." As Gaara slowly started closing his book, Neji glanced down looking curious, "What're you reading?"

Gaara showed him the cover, "That was Then, This is Now."

Neji nodded, "I remember that book, it was really good."

Gaara nodded, "I've read it at least a dozen times, but I never get tired of it."

Neji opened his mouth to say something as Kankurou plopped down next to Gaara, "Hey, Gaara. is he bothering you?"

Gaara looked at his brother, who was already in fight mode, in case he needed to teach this punk not to mess with his little brother. "No. We were just talking."

Kankurou looked confused for a moment; Gaara was...making a friend? Then he smiled, "Oh, okay then. I'm Kankurou, who're you?"

Neji looked uncertain for a moment, but then replied, "Hyuuga. Hyuuga Neji."

Kankurou nodded, "Right then. Well, Neji, just how do you know my brother?"

Neji coughed a couple times into his hand, "Well...um...I meet him over the weekend."

Slowly, realization dawned in the spiky brunette, "Oh...that was you..."

Quickly, trying to cover the awkwardness of the situation, Neji said, "So, You guys are new here? how do you like it?"

"It's n-"

"NEJI!!!!!!!!!"

Suddenly, a blonde blur tackled Neji, sending him forward into Gaara's lap, who proceeded to blush feverishly. Neji sat back up, looking a little flustered as he did so, "Naruto, get off me. Sasuke's you're boyfriends, not me." Naruto put on a fake pout, but then e noticed Gaara and Kankurou, "Hi! who're you? are you guys new here?" As Naruto asked the questions, he leaned forward, invading Gaara's bubble.

The red-head could hear his older brother stifling a laugh, "u-um...yeah, I'm new." A raven-haired boy walked up behind Naruto sighing and pulling hi back by his collar, "Hey, dobe. Ever hear of personal space? And don't just go running off like that."

The blonde pouted, "But, teme!"

"So, Neji, care to introduce us?" The dark-haired boy ignored the complaining Naruto, who was now sitting on his lap.

"Guys, this is Gaara and Kankurou, Naruto and Sasuke." Sasuke nodded, looking rather bored, while Kankurou just nodded back. Naruto started rambling, going on about something or another, asking questions without giving anyone time to answer.

Gaara felt a finger gently poking him in side, a place that wasn't bruised or sore, he turned around and saw his blonde haired sister smiling at him. Gaara gave a small smile back, wondering slightly when Kankurou had left. Then he blinked, what was Temaridoing at his school? shouldn't she be in classes right now?

"Hey, Gaara, i might be a little late picking you up, but you can walk if you want to. Kankurou won't be able to go with you though, he needs to stay after. So, i'll be like a half hour late, that alright?"

Slowly Gaara nodded his head, "Yeah...but...what're you doing here?"

Temari laughed, "Security around here sucks. If we were back in Suna, i wouldn't have made it on the grounds without being hauled in for questioning...Suna was a lot more dangerous, though. Okay, then, i have to go, bye."

"Bye." Gaara mumbled, turning back to his new group of...friends. After a couple of minutes, Gaara noticed Neji's blank face staring at him. When the brunette saw the youner was paying attention, he asked, "Who was that?"

"That's my sister, Temari."

Neji scowled, "Does she go here? I've never seen her around..."

gaara shook his head, "No, she's in her frst ear at the University she was just telling me that she'd be late coming to pick me and my brother up." Neji nodded, and they both turned back to the ongoing conversation, more like and argument, beetween Sasuke and Naruto.

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

The small red-head sat in his gym class, gym not being his best subject, listening to the teacher exlain how to play kickball. Absentmindely, he chewed the inside of his lip,even Gaara knew how to play kickball, but the Anko teacher was nearly as the blonde, Naruto...who happened to be in his gym class. Along with several other people who Gaara had promptly been introduced to by Naruto.

After another five minutes, she sent them all out to run five laps, Naruto ranting in Gaara's ear about how he was going to beat Sasuke. Gaara simply walked and listened. Once they got to the track, they all started out, Naruto nearly at a full sprint, but somehow Sasuke was still beating him. Not paying attention, Gaara nearly knocked a girl with short dark hair over.

"S-sorry! Are you okay?"

The girl blushed, looking down while they both conitnued running, "I-it's fine, i should be apologizing, i'm sorry."

"Hey, Hinata let the guy apoligize, he ran into you after all." Gaara leaned forward and saw a brown haired boy with tattoo's on his face speaking. Then the boy nodded atGaara, "Wha's up? You new here? Name's Kiba," e tossed his head to the side, "And that's Shino."

Gaara scowled a little in confusion, looking here Kiba had motioned, he nearly jumped when he saw the blind-Shino from his earlier class. Gaara smiled a little, "I'm Gaara."

The girl, Hinata, mumbled something Gaara had to concentrateto understand, "Nice t-to meete you G-gaara. Do y-you like it here s-so far?" Silently, the red-head nodded, they finished the five laps and were seperated into different kockball teams. Gaara had Naruto, Kiba, Hinata, and Kiba on his team, along with other people he didn't know. The other team only had Sasuke on it (he only know's Sasuke, not only Sasuke! that would be totally unfair!)

Gaara lined up against the wall behind Naruto, who was jumping up and down excitedly, when the blonde got up tokick he shouted excitedly, "Teme, you're going DOWN!" Naruto practicly charged the kickball and it went flying into the air, earning Naruto a full home run. Gaara stepped up to the base when they finally retrieved the ball and looked at the ball nervously, he had never played before.

Back in Suna the kids avoided including him for reasons unknown to him. The ball was rolling at Gaara when he tried kicking it, it bounced patheticly and was quickly caught and thrown to the person standing on first base. Gaara frowned, obviously there was more to this game than he thought. Slowly he waslked to the end of the line.

"It's alright Gaara! You just don't have the hang of it yet!" Naruto reached forward t pat his friends sympatheticly, but was distracted when a ball smacked him in the head.Gaara sighed in releif, he didn't like human contact all that much. Naruto stormed angrily over to Sasuke, "Hey, Teme, i know you did that on purpose!" Sasuke simply shrugged in response.

"NARUTO GET BACK OVER TO YOUR TEAM, STOP FLIRTING WITH UCHIHA!"

Naruto pouted, but continued to walk back over to where Gaara was now standing with Shino and Hinata. The rest of Gym class went a lot like that, Naruto yelling at Sasuke, Sasuke brushing it off, Anko yelling at Naruto, they hardly got to play with so many interuption.

At the end of the day, Gaara waited under a tree in it's shade reading a book they were reading in his english class. He was halfway through it, when they were only supposed to read the first three chapters. "You like books...a lot."

Gaara looked up at Neji, simply looking blank-eyed. "So, i've been thinking, Why did you rob me?"

Almost immedietly, Gaara's face turned the same shade of red as his hair, "I-I...I-I didn't I j-just-"

Neji looked down at the stuttering younger, "You need a ride home? I could give you one if you need it."

Gaara exhaled in releif, "N-no, Temari should be coming soon to pick me up, i don't know where Kankurou is though...Why are yo here so late?"

Neji smirked, "I'm on the rugby team, but i don't have practice for another hour, i figured i ma as well stay here" Slowly, Gaara nodded. For a moment, Neji looked lost in though, as if he were contemplating something. Then he turned to the red-head, eyes focused, making Gaara shudder, "Did you run away?"

Gaara could't help but simply stare, Neji had said it softly a if it were a secret between the two of them, but at the same time it sounded as if he were talking about the weather. Gaara looked t the pale eyes, his own green ones wide.

_Honk!_

Gaara turned and saw Temari sitting in the drivers seat of her car, Kankurou already in the back. Quickly gathering up his things Gaara jogged over to the car, saying a quiet good bye to Neji. As Gaara climbed into the car and they drove off he could feel his stomachtwisting.

If Neji had geussed that he had been running, how much more did he geuss? Gaara knew that when he looked Neji in the eye, he had given an answer, an answer he had unintentionaly given, he wasn't so sure if he had liked giving. Gaara wasn't certian why, but he wasn' sorry Neji knew, he wasn't sorry for that part.

**FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF**

alright there you go! longer, gosh darnit! it wouldn't let me copy and paste! i'm so sad! i want to know how long it was! ...and also, becasue i couldn't copy and paste i didn't check the spelling, so sorry for any mistakes!


	4. Sabaku three

I am so sorry! I'm turning into one of those authors that stop halfway through! …i'm not even halfway through with this! I'm so so sorry! …but here it is! Chapter 4! …once again, sorry!

* * *

**Chapter Four**

"You talkin' to Neji again?" Temari asked from the front seat, then smirking to herself she added, "Damn, that boy is hot!"

"Temari, please," Kankurou groaned sitting next to her.

"Come on, you know you think so. I mean, he's a little girly, but in a really masculine way…" The youngest Sabaku smirked to himself; he had to admit Neji was pretty hot. About five minutes later, Kankurou let out an enormous sigh of relief.

"I thought I was _never_ going to get away from that place! Don't make me go back tomorrow! Please!"

Temari scowled, "Suck it up, Kankurou. It couldn't't't have been that bad."

Kankurou turned around, a wide smile on his face, "Gaara, won't make me go? Right, Gaara? You won't make me go, will you?"

Temari smacked the eldest boy on the head, "You are not actually asking your _younger_ brother to tell you not to go to school. That's not up to him." Kankurou grumbled to himself the rest of the ride home. When they got back to their house, the two elders went to their rooms. They actually had rooms, not just futons. Gaara took up his station in front of the computer screen, simply surfing the web. Not that he could actually focus. His head was filled with what Neji might do now that he actually knew. Or, maybe he didn't know? Either way, Gaara didn't regret it. Not yet.

**MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM**

The next morning, Gaara barely even noticed his siblings stumble down the stairs. Gaara heard a loud crash and left the TV on to go and see what had made the loud sound.

He walked into the kitchen to see Kankurou clutching his forehead, "Dammit! I just can't get used to this house!"

Temari looked over the fridge door drowsily, "What do you mean…oh." Realization dawned on her face as she realized that they were in Konoha, not Suna.

"Don't worry, Kankurou, if you keep up the habit you'll break through the wall and then you wont have to worry about there not being a door there," Gaara said, a smirk on his face as he sat down at the table.

Kankurou muttered to himself, something about annoying younger brothers and snippy comments. Gaara just smiled. He was used to his siblings having a hard time getting up in the morning, and he enjoyed making fun of them. None of them took any of it personally. Gaara waited for the coffee to finish and grabbed a cup, then went upstairs to get dressed.

The small red-head threw on some pants that were only slightly too big and a black shirt. (I'm bad at making up outfits) He then walked to the bathroom and skimmed the counter, not seeing what he was looking for. "Temari!"

"What?!" She was in her room.

"Eyeliner! Where?!"

Temari's head popped in the room, only two of her four ponytails in place. "Don't use it all."

"'Kay." Gaara wiped off the smudged black rims around his eyes that were there from the day before and proceeded to put on a very thick layer of eyeliner around each eye. By the time he was done, Temari was in the bathroom, waiting for her turn and Kankurou was applying paint that he wore on his face most of the time. Now that Gaara thought about it, they must look awfully weird together, but there were some…interesting people in Konoha too.

Gaara was done first, he went downstairs and waited for everyone else to finish up. Kankurou jumped down half the stairs and waited with Gaara. After ten minutes of just standing around he leaned down to Gaara and muttered, "Women and their beauty."

Temari appeared at the top of the stairs, looking only slightly annoyed, "Kankurou, you and Gaara wear make up too. I just know how to apply it better." Kankurou was ready to respond, but the Temari cut him off, "Gaara, breakfast."

The small boy grabbed a banana and followed his siblings out to the car. The drive to the high school was much like it had been in Suna. With Temari muttering to herself about how nice she was, Kankurou fiddling with the radio and Gaara just enjoying the ride. Too bad the car ride wasn't the only thing that was like it was back in Suna.

When they got to the High School, Kankurou and Gaara stepped out of the car. "Bye, Temari," Gaara called over his shoulder. The blond smiled and waved before driving off. Kankurou put his hand on his little brothers head, slightly ruffling Gaara's already messy hair. "See ya later, Gaara. Good luck." Gaara absentmindedly watched his older brother walk away. It was still really early and hardly anyone was at the school yet, where could Kankurou be going off to so soon? He usually stuck around for a bit.Gaara shrugged and started walking.

"GAARA!!!!"

Gaara turned around, startled by the rather loud disturbance in the quiet of the morning. 'Something seems familiar...' Gaara thought as he saw a blond blur race towards him. All of a sudden his arm was ripped from his socket as he was being dragged along by Naruto.

When the rather energetic boy finally stopped they were standing in front of Neji. Neji smiled a little, "Careful, Naruto, or you're going to break poor little Gaara."

A concerned look came over Naruto's face as he looked Gaara up and down, as if to make sure the small boy actually _wasn't _broken. Once he was sure that Gaara was intact he started bouncing up and down again. 'Where does this kid get the energy?' All three boys walked to the building together, going their separate ways as they each headed to their own lockers. As it turned out, Naruto's and Gaaras lockers were pretty close to each other.

"So, Gaara, how was your night?" Naruto looked at the red-head expectantly. Gaara just shrugged. Naruto smiled and started rambling on about his own night and what he had done. Once they got to their lockers, he abruptly stopped, "Hey, Gaara? Do you want to do something tonight? You're not busy, are you?" Naruto's moth was still open when a heavy hand came down on his shoulder.

A dark haired boy that Gaara remembered as Sasuke stood their glaring at Naruto, a rather dark expression on his face. The small boy was glad that he wasn't Naruto, he was a little freaked out and he felt bad for Naruto, who Sasuke was glaring at

"Are you asking another boy out, Naruto?" Sasuke's voice was a deep rumble. Gaara took a slight step back and quickly busied himself with getting his books out of his locker.

"Sasuke!" Naruto wasn't even phased by the glaring Uchiha. Gaara tuned them both out, the both disappeared behind his locker door. He didn't ant to hear it if they were going to start yelling. When Gaara had all of his books, he closed his locker and turned around, immediately feeling _really _awkward. 'This is what i get for coming to school so early.'

Sasuke had Naruto pinned to the lockers, Naruto clutching Sasuke's dark shirt. Sasuke's hands were in the blond's hair and around his waist, holding him tight against his own body.

"You know, not all of us enjoy watching you two tongue each other so early in the morning. I for one don't and I don't think Gaara does much either," Neji's voice came from over Gaara's shoulder, a smile evident in his voice.

They broke apart, a light blush apparent on Naruto's face. the taller boy on the other hand was now glaring darkly at Neji. "Do you mind, Hyuuga?"

Neji smiled lightly, "No, not any more I don't."

Gaara could practically hear Sasuke growling, "Come on, Naruto, we're leaving."

As Sasuke dragged Naruto away the blond looked longingly towards his locker. He had never gotten his books. Neji shrugged lightly, "So, Gaara, you know where you're going?"

"Umm..." The short boy looked down at his schedule, he still didn't know how to read it. One thing he hated about block scheduling, it seemed like the first day for a week. All it did was drag out the first day.

The long haired boy looked down at Gaara's schedule. "You have English with me...You take advanced English?" Gaara nodded. "I suppose that should't surprise me," Neji said chuckling as they headed towards their first class.

Gaara bit his lip, "Neji...are they _always_ like that?"

"Who, Sasuke and Naruto?"

"Yeah."

Neji laughed, "You're lucky you weren't here when they weren't dating. They got in so many fights, constantly breaking things. They're still competitive, but not nearly as much as before." Neji nodded, as if agreeing with himself, "They're not nearly as bad as before...as long as you don't mind watching them make out at random points during the day."

"Oh...What about you?"

Neji gave Gaara a funny look, "What about me? Am i gay? Little personal, don't you think?"

The small red-heads face erupted into an instant blush, he had been a little rude. He had just been curious, but still... "R-Right...s-sorry that was r-rude.

Neji grinned, "You're kind of cute when you blush like that..." Neji watched with amusement as Gaara's face turned an even darker shade of red. Chuckling he added, "Does that answer your question?"

"Umm...yeah..." Gaara mumbled, the blush still evident.

"Alright, your turn."

Gaara turned towards Neji, confused, "My turn?"

The pale-eyed boy smirked, "Well, yeah. You asked me a question, so now i get to ask you a question. Alright...so, what's up with your family?"

Gaara looked startled, he had been expecting something about why he had broken into Neji's house. "What do you mean?" He wasn't sure if he should be offended by the question.

"Oh, sorry I guess that came out wrong. i mean, your brother, he's the one with the paint on his face? the senior? He got...really defensive at lunch yesterday. It just seems like he really cares about you. And then your sister..."

Gaara scowled at himself, "I guess we do look a little odd to some people..." They had reached their classroom, but because it was so early the door was still locked. The red-head leaned against the lockers, slowly sliding down. Neji joined him. "Kankurou...he does care about me, he cares about Temari too, but i suppose he's more concerned with me because I'm smaller and Temari can take care of herself. He's not really what you always expect though. I mean, Kankurou's big and can take care of himself, he's really good at sports, but he can be really immature, too. Temari...she's sort of like the mom with Kankurou and me. But, more towards me really. She makes sure i eat and stuff and she drives us places...we all sort of take care of each other."

Neji nodded, processing the information, "What about your dad? Isn't he around?"

Gaara frowned, his voice getting slightly quieter, "He's around sometimes...but he goes on trips a lot, too."

"And your mother? What about her? Where does she fit in?"

Gaara looked down, the look of pain on his face made Gaara immediately regret asking the question. "She doesn't...fit in, i mean. She's dead...She died giving birth to me."

Neji scrambled for what to say, "I'm sorry, that sucks, i know. My parents are dead too." Gaara nodded, mutely, his fists clenched so tight Neji was worried that he'd make his hands bleed. Neji felt bad for Gaara, but something told him there was more that Gaara wasn't telling him about. The small, fragile-looking boy couldn't get out of Neji's head all through first block. He kept thinking of the small boy, who looked sad much to often.

Neji smiled, Gaara was cute and Neji wanted to get to know him more.

* * *

blak-flame: haha! i love making kankurou child-ish! it's fun! sorry for mistakes and stuff and un-upper-cased things. i don't like the shift button very much. and sorry if things dint match up well, i had to go back and reread what i wrote, but i ended up just skimming. tell me what you think though please! 


	5. message

blak-flame - I have so much fun writing these things. im a big dork, i get really excited and stuff. n.n i wuv gaara! ok. goal for this chapter: use upper case letters! whoo! haha, sorry im in a weird mood right now. no, but i wrote like three pages for this chapter in school. so let's see how this works out...

**Chapter...5...?**

"So, what are we doing tonight?"

Naruto beamed, "Ramen!" All eyes turned to glare at the blonde, whose shoulders quickly sagged and began looking gloomy. He wasn't going to get his wish. Neji turned towards Gaara, "So, can you come tonight?"

Gaara looked down, "I'm not sure..." It was finally Friday and they were all making plans for something to do that night. While the red-heads father had been gone since Sunday, he would probably be coming back soon and it would be bad if Gaara wasn't home when his father got back. It didn't help that his dad never called and just showed up.

Neji's face fell slightly; he hadn't had that much time over the last three days to talk to Gaara much and had been looking forward to being able to hang out with the younger. "Well, if you can come, just meet us at...where ever we finally decide we're going...if we ever decide." Gaara nodded, in all honesty he knew that the chances he could go were low, but he couldn't help but hope.

At the end of lunch, Gaara went in search of his brother. He spotted him in a group of his other senior friends, "Kankurou!"

His brother's head swiveled in his direction, lighting up when he saw his younger brother. Kankurou jogged over to where Gaara stood, "Hey, kid, what's up?"

Gaara bit his lip, but was unable to squander the small bubble of hope, "Could I...Do you think...I could go out tonight?"

Kankurou's face visibly fell, "Gaara...I know you want to, I do...but it's not a good idea, not now that Dad's been gone for a week. I don't want to get you in trouble. I'm sorry, we can't push our luck."

Gaara nodded, the look of disappointment on his face nearly killed Kankurou. "Right, well, I wasn't really expecting to go anyways. Okay," Gaara mumbled, looking at the ground.

"We can do something else, you, me and Temari. Or just you and me. It'll be fun. I promise," Kankurou let the words rush from his mouth, trying to cheer up his younger brother.

Gaara forced a small smile onto his lips, "Yeah, okay."

Kankurou cursed under his breath, "Gaara, I'm sorry; you know I am, I just don't want you to get hurt." Gaara nodded his head a little; he didn't know why he was always giving himself false hope like that. He knew it never worked out, but he just kept doing it. The bell rang and Kankurou threw Gaara a worried glance before walking towards his next class. Gaara headed towards his next class, too, feeling crushed. By the time the rest of his day was over, the small red-head felt better. He was standing in the front of the school, doing his best to avoid getting knocked down by anyone.

"Gaara!"

The small red-head looked around, not sure who had called his name. He spotted Temari's car and walked over to it, waiting by her window for it to roll down. She rolled down her window and looked at Gaara questioningly, "What's up?"

"I think I'm just gonna stay here and do my homework. I can just walk home."

"You sure? I could come and pick you up, I don't mind."

Gaara shook his head, "No, I can just walk." Temari nodded, said goodbye and drove off to look for Kankurou. Gaara made his way to his favorite spot, under a tall tree by the school fields. He pulled out is Global homework. He was working on it when dark shadow fell across him. He looked up and was surprised to see two _very_ large boys standing over him, glaring. The one on the left smiled down at him, "Hey, your brother's been causing us some trouble. We have a message we want you to give him."

Gaara looked at the other boy; he had a black eye and split lip. Kankurou. But what did they want with him? Gaara scowled, slightly confused. The first one reached down and jerked him up by his shoulder. It clicked in Gaara's mind, 'Oh. Shit.' As quickly as he could, Gaara slipped out of the older boys grasp and started running. 'Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit. Oh shit...' The boy with the black eye quickly caught up to Gaara and tackled him to the ground. Gaara was grateful that his father hadn't been there all week and his old bruises weren't nearly as sensitive anymore. Once the other boy caught up, they both dragged Gaara over to the brick wall without much difficulty.

"This is an important message; you have to make sure Kankurou gets it," One of the boys sneered."

The injured one smirked, distorting his face, "I hope your brother gets the message, or we'll have to be a little clearer next time." They both walked away, leaving Gaara on the ground, wishing the darkness would take him. After what seemed like an eternity Gaara groaned and lifted himself off the ground, ignoring all the pain. Slowly, he staggered back to where he had been before and collapsed.

At least when his father hit him, he had a distraction. Gaara lay there motionless, simply listening to what was happening around him.

Neji came out of the locker room, slinging his bag over his shoulder he headed back towards the fields. When he got to the edge, he skimmed the grass across the field. Neji spotted what he was looking for under a tree. The same tree that he had been that first day, he spotted brilliant impossible red hair.

Smiling to himself Neji jogged over to the tree, across the field. When the long haired boy got to the tree he gasped at the sight of Gaara's face. The boy's right eye was swollen, it might have been bruised, but Neji couldn't tell because of the eyeliner. He had a shallow cut on his forehead and another bruise on his left cheek. Neji could feel the anger burning in his chest towards whoever had done this to the small boy, he had never hurt anyone. Neji seriously doubted that he could if he tried. At first, Neji didn't want to disturb the young boy, but after a moment, he did anyways. Neji gently shook Gaara's shoulder, "Gaara, wake up."

Gaara jerked a little away from Neji, his eyes snapping open, "I'm not sleeping." Neji could feel his hands clench at the sound of Gaara's pained voice.

"Come on, get up."

"Huh?" Gaara looked confused, his eyes slightly glazed over.

"We're getting you cleaned up, now come on." Neji carefully helped Gaara up, trying to be as gently as possible. The very movement seemed to hurt the red-head. "Is your sister picking you up today?"

Gaara slowly shook his head, "I'm s'posed to walk."

Neji snorted a little, "Not like this your not. I'll give you a ride."

When they were at the doors, Gaara's head snapped up, he winced at the sharp movement, "B-But-"

"You're not walking home when you're in this condition," Neji cut him off, his voice stern.

"It's not so bad," The smaller boy mumbled.

Sighing, Neji said, "Either way I can drive you, and I will drive you." Gaara looked slightly more discouraged. Neji decided to cut him off before he could argue again, "Can you handle a pair of stairs?" There were only four of five steps, but Neji was still worried. Gaara nodded, going to take the first step before doubling over in pain. He bit his lip to muffle his moan. "Don't try the rest, it'll just hurt you more," and with that Neji scooped the younger boy up and carried him up the stairs. He could feel Gaara suppress a cringe at the touch. When they got to the top of the stairs Gaara opened his mouth, but Neji cut him off again, "It'll go quicker if I carry you." Neji scowled to himself halfway down the hallway, he still didn't like how light Gaara was.

"N-Neji, you don't have to do this," Gaara mumbled, staring at the front of his shirt, a light blush on his cheeks.

"Of course I do." Neji saw the confused expression on Gaara's face and a kept going, "Gaara, you're my friend. Friends help each other, so of course I have to help you. And even if I don't I am. Now stop trying to tell me to stop. I _want _to help you, Gaara." Neji made his way to his locker, gently putting Gaara down; he quickly grabbed a short tube before scooping the small boy back up.

Gaara scowled at himself. "Where are we going?"

Neji smiled triumphantly, "Right here." Gaara strained his neck to look up, they were at the bathroom. Neji carried him in and set him down in front of the mirror, on the counter. "Alright, come on," Neji muttered to himself. He uncapped the top and squirted some white cream onto his hand. He was about to put some on Gaara's face when he saw the boy eyeing the cream warily.

"Don't worry, it's just some cream. It'll help with the bruises." Slowly, Gaara nodded. Neji leaned forward, gently rubbing some of the cream on Gaara's face. He was vaguely aware that Gaara's breathing was a little shallower than usual because of the proximity of their faces. Neji concentrated on his own breathing, making sure that it was normal. When Neji was done with the bruise, he grabbed a paper towel, getting it wet he lifted up some of Gaara's hair and wiped away some of the dried blood. Once the blood was dry, Neji stood there for a minute, with Gaara's hair pushed back, his blood red tattoo was more visible.

Neji glanced at Gaara's face; his eyes were fixed upon Neji's hands. He watched every movement that the pale-eyed boy made. Neji reached towards the bottom of Gaara's shirt, but he jerked away and quickly scooted over to the other end of the counter. His sea-foam green eyes were wide and Gaara was shaking slightly, "W-What are y-you doing?" His voice shook along with his body.

Neji looked at Gaara, concern written all over his face, "I was just checking for more bruises." They sat there for a couple of minutes, staring at each other. Neji waited until Gaara had stopped shaking before he slowly reached for the Youngers shirt again. He started lifting the shirt and saw Gaara go rigid under him, Neji wasn't entirely sure that Gaara was breathing.

Neji's breathe hitched as he saw old bruises and scars covering Gaara's stomach. Neji could practically count all of his ribs. Neji tried to act like there was nothing unusual, and he hoped he was doing a good job. Neji found some of the more recent bruises and put cream on them. Then he pulled Gaara's shirt back down. Looking up at Gaara, smiling he said, "All done. The cream should help a little."

Gaara took a gasping breathe, his eyes were glazed over with tears and he looked at Neji like he was afraid of him. "Gaara?! What's wrong?"

Gaara looked at the floor, "Aren't y-you going t-to leave?" His voice was barely a whisper.

Neji scowled at Gaara, "Why would I leave, Gaara? You're my friend. You just got beaten up. Don't worry, I'm not leaving."

Gaara looked up, almost disbelievingly at Neji, who gave him a reassuring smile. "Come on, it's getting late. I bet your sister'll get worried soon." Gaara nodded and slid off the counter. They silently walked back to the tree and got Gaara's books. It was cloudy now and looked like it was going to rain.

They walked to Neji's car, throwing Gaara's stuff in the back. Once they were out of the school lot, Neji decided he couldn't take the silence anymore, "So, do you know if you can come tonight yet?"

Gaara's shoulders sagged a little, "No, my dad might come back tonight and he likes it when we're all home when he gets home. Plus, my brother wants to hang out with me and Temari." Neji nodded his head slowly. They got to Gaara's house a little too soon, in Neji's opinion. Neji pulled into the driveway and got out of the car with Gaara.

"Déjà vu," Gaara muttered.

Neji smirked as they walked up to the door. This time, Gaara opened the door himself and stepped in. He turned around, avoiding Neji's eye, "Thanks for the ride, Neji. …And for everything else too."

Neji smiled, "No problem, see you Monday."

"Bye," Gaara slipped Neji a small smile and closed the door.

Neji smiled back in his car, Gaara wasn't the only one who was disappointed that he couldn't come that night to hang out with everyone.

* * *

blak-flame – I think that's good. I was going to keep going but I think I'll stop now. And just make the next part another chapter. Umm….reviews..? huh…?? Come on, you know you want to lol 


	6. shopping and a gift

Blak-flame- squel gaara y neji es muy bonito! Ok, but anyways peoples. if you're reading this feel free to review it, please. Don't think I won't sink so low as to beg. Cause ill do it! Hehe, just kiddin'. But it would be nice, ya know? But, here's …chapter six…? Man, I gotta keep this straight…

* * *

**Chapter Six…no…seven? …no, no. Six**

Two.

Two cars had passed the Sabaku household since Neji had dropped Gaara off twenty minutes ago. Two cars had driven down the road only to find a dead end and having to turn around. Two cars that had nearly given Gaara a heart attack. Two people that couldn't read stupid signs!

The young boy had been staring out the window since he had watched Neji drive off and then after he had explained what had happened to him to his siblings. Since he had gotten that sick feeling in his stomach of not knowing when his father would be back or what was going to happen. The same feeling he had most of the time he was in the house. Gaara let a small smile slip as he thought of the pale-eyes Hyuuga. Gaara heard shuffling behind him, followed by whispering.

"You think he knows Neji left twenty minutes ago?" Gaara looked behind him to see Kankurou whispering in Temari's ear, grinning at his younger brother. The brown haired boy leisurely leaned on Temari, waving his hand lazily in the air, letting out a small whisper, "That Hyuuga has one nice car."

Temari smirked, "Jealous, Kankurou?"

"Maybe," the boy replied with a shrug, "Now, come on."

Gaara scowled, "Where are we going?"

"I promised you a fun night and I'll be damned if I break a promise to my little brother," Kankurou said as he walked over to said 'little brother', put him in a headlock and ruffled his bright red hair with his fist.

Gaara pushed on Kankurou's arms, trying to get his head back, but couldn't quite break loose from Kankurou's strong grip. Finally, Gaara gave up, twisting his head upwards he asked, "What are we doing?"

Kankurou released Gaara from the hold, "Well, we can watch movies, eat popcorn, gossip, do each others nails." Kankurou mimicked a girl's voice as he ticked each activity off with a finger. Suddenly, he got a mischievous look on his face, "And later, we can"—

Temari threw a pillow at the boy, hitting him in the face. "That's a cruddy movie version of what girls do at sleepovers, you idiot!" Gaara continued to snicker as Kankurou rubbed his face sorely.

After they all calmed down Gaara asked," What are we _really_ doing?"

Kankurou took a big breathe as if to say something, but just looked around with his mouth hanging wide open. Temari gave Kankurou a flat stare, "You have no idea, do you?"

"None whatsoever!"

Temari sighed, "Gaara, why? Why do we have such a dumb brother? …who can't ever think of anything to do? One thing!" Blowing one of her bangs out of her eyes she thought, "So…what _can_ we do?"

"Ha! Not so easy, is it? Kankurou exclaimed, almost triumphant.

"Shut up, Kankurou! Did you even put any effort into this?"

"…Yes..." Kankurou said, ashamed and looking at the ground. Gaara looked from his sister to his brother, suddenly walking into the kitchen. "Gaara, where are you going?" Temari called after him. Gaara glanced behind his shoulder, "I'm hungry!"

Temari perked up, "Let's make something!"

This time, Kankurou stared at Temari like she was an idiot, as they followed their little brother into the kitchen, "_Make_ something? Seriously, that's the best you can do?"

"I don't see you coming up with anything better…or anything at all," Temari snapped back. Gaara listened with amusement to his siblings bickering. His shoulders visibly sagging as he looked in the fridge for something eat, only to find it completely empty. "Guys, we don't have anything eat," Gaara interrupted the other two, who both leaned over his shoulder. Both surprised to see only a water bottle sitting on the shelf.

"…Hn…I guess you're right…" Kankurou said quietly.

"Let's go shopping!" Temari said happily. Both Gaara and Kankurou turned to look at her, "Fine, then. Starve."

Kankurou looked at Gaara, who shrugged. "Alright, come on, let's go!" Kankurou said, throwing his fist in the air as he grabbed the keys and threw them at Temari, Gaara following dutifully behind. Temari sighed, rolling her eyes, '_Boys.'_

When they got to the grocery store, Kankurou charged in, Gaara and Temari following in a few moments later. Temari looked around, "What should we get?"

Kankurou ran over to the frozen section, grabbing four cartons of ice cream, "Ice cream!" He shouted across two aisles, then dumping them into the cart that Temari had sitting in front of her. Gaara slowly walked over to another aisle and casually grabbed an armful of cookies. He walked over to Temari and the now practically overflowing cart of food, looking up and her blankly. She sighed, "Why not?" Smiling happily to himself he tossed them into the cart. He started walking back, when he heard his sister shout "Kankurou, stop!" Looking back to see what had caused her to yell, he saw Kankurou with an armful of food about to dump it into the cart, but had frozen mid-step. He snickered as he saw Temari whack his brother on the head, who sulked back to an aisle going to put the food back. Gaara got another box of cookies, and decide that would last him the night. If he planned it right.

"See, Gaara has some self-control!" Temari shouted at their brother when Gaara got back to the cart, only the two boxes in hand. Kankurou sulkily put the food back, wile Temari and Gaara tried to ignore the people who had come to see what all the yelling was about. Temari lost it after a couple of minutes, "Gaara, if they don't go away, I'm going to start screaming again…" She growled to her little brother. Gaara silently nodded, before walking in a random direction, Temari slowly following behind.

"Wait guys! Come back! Where ya goin'?" Kankurou yelled after them, before quickly catching up. Gaara looked down at the cart of food, "I think this'll do," Gaara said contently. Kankurou nodded enthusiastically.

Temari snorted, "You both would." They walked to a cash register and tried to hold back their laughter at the look of horror on the young cashiers face. Truth to tell, both Kankurou and Temari felt bad. They were both well aware of how much Gaara could eat. They were both also aware of how little their father let him eat. Almost a full ten minutes later, they had their bags of food and were heading back out to the car.

Another fifteen minutes later, they managed to put all the bags in; unfortunately there was no longer any room for Gaara. He crawled into the front seat, between Temari and Kankurou, trying not to get in the way of Temari driving too much. A half hour later, they were back in the house with piles of food on the kitchen table, all three completely exhausted from all the trips they had to take to and from the car.

Gaara propped his head slightly up from the floor it had been on, "We never got a movie…" Kankurou groaned, "No…the movie…"

Temari's head snapped up, "No! We are not going back out! We'll just watch one of our movies…"Towards the end, she let her head fall back down from the floor. "…We should get up." She could hear groans coming from around her, as they were all sprawled on the floor. "Good point."

**LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Temari looked around, there boxes and bags of empty chips, cookies and other junk food. "Kankurou, you are not getting out of cleaning."

Kankurou looked up at Temari from the couch with begging eyes, "Please?"

"No."

Kankurou slowly got up as the two of them started cleaning and picking up. Once they were done, an hour later Gaara was still asleep on the couch clutching his last box of cookies. Temari nudged Kankurou before she went upstairs. Kankurou walked over to the couch and gently picked up his brother and carried him up to his room. He was surprised that he was sleeping, since they didn't know when their father would be returning. Kankurou smiled to himself, it was like it should always be that night. Just the three of them having fun.

Kankurou kicked his door open and gently put his little brother down on his bed. He looked fondly down at him, but could feel his fists clench as he looked at the bruises. Asses. Taking it out on His younger brother and not having the balls to take him up. Even if he had beaten them both relatively easily. He'd have to show them their mistake. Kankurou settled down on the floor, trying to smother the flame of anger he could feel rising in his chest.

When Gaara woke up, he didn't know what time it was. He judged it was maybe the afternoon. Kankurou was slumped over on the floor, snoring lightly. He rubbed his eyes, wondering how long he had slept, before lightly stepping over Kankurou and walking downstairs. As he walked down the stairs, he stopped short on the first step.

His father was sitting on the couch, a beer in hand, an evil grin on his face. The small red-head could already feel himself start to shake. He watched as the older man took a swig from the bottle then growled, "Hey, boy. Get over here." Gaara slowly started walking down the stairs, "Faster," He was practically snarling at his youngest son.

Gaara did his best not to trip over his own feet as he went down the stairs. He stood their awkwardly for a second before the man on the couch started laughing wickedly, "What happened to your face, shit? Obviously, I don't have to be here for you to know what you really are!" His father cackled, and Gaara did his best to hold back his tears. "What, are you _crying?_" He shrugged to himself, "Not my fault you can't handle the truth."

Gaara stood their awkwardly for the next half-hour, watching his father drink his beer and listen to his comments. 'Please let this be it.' Suddenly, the man glared sharply at Gaara, "You know what you did, you worthless fucker. Why are you still here?" He jumped to his feet, his face turning red as he shouted, "GET OUT! GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Gaara stumbled backwards, shocked, only angering the man further. "Don't you understand? Are you that stupid? Get out, nobody wants you here! I'm sick of you leeching money from me, whore!" He roughly grabbed the front of Gaara's shirt, his fist in the air.

"Stop!"

Both Gaara and his father turned to see Kankurou standing at the top of the stairs, looking nearly as angry as their father. Gaara took his chance and slipped from the grasp and ran towards the door, he could hear Kankurou running down the stairs behind him. He flung the door open and bolted down the street, only vaguely aware of the voices coming from his house.

"Gaara!"

"Don't come back, fucker!"

As Gaara reached the end of the street, he was aware that his face was wet. Crying. He was crying. It took him some time to process this. Now that he was out of the house, Gaara had no idea where to go. He was glad however, the he was fully dressed in what he had worn the day before and that he had never taken his shoes off.

"Where do I go?" Gaara mumbled to himself, completely at a loss. He could practically hear a _Bing!_ In his head as he thought of a person who would let him stay with them. It also had something to do with the fact that he didn't know where anyone else lived. He started in what he thought was the right direction. Gaara tried remembering which way to go.

An hour later, Gaara got to Neji's apartment. He was vaguely aware of his stomach grumbling unhappily as he knocked on the door. He forgot about all of that however when Neji came to the door, looking perplexed. He could feel his face heat up and felt somewhat guilty for coming.

Neji smile, however, "Gaara…what are you doing here?"

Neji watched, amused as the boys face got even redder, "I-I…"

The brunette shook his head, "Never mind, at least you're not here to rob me again." Neji grinned as he saw Gaara give a small smile at the joke. "Come in." Gaara nodded, looking as embarrassed as ever. He walked in the large apartment; it only looked a little familiar.

A tall man with the same pale eyes and long brown hair walked out of a door that stood next to the stairs, "Who was at the door, Neji?"

Neji wanted to smack himself for a second; he had forgotten his uncle was there. He cleared his throat slightly, "Uncle, this is my friend Gaara. Gaara, this is my uncle."

The older man smiled politely, "Nice to meet you, Gaara,"

Gaara smiled shyly back, "H-Hello." He felt a surge of even more guilt hit him, had he interrupted something?

"Don't worry; I was just about to leave. Goodbye, Neji. Nice to meet you, Gaara," the man said, as if reading Gaara's thoughts. Neji said goodbye to his uncle and then turned back to Gaara, "You look a little unstable, are you okay?"

Gaara laughed a little, even though it was a little shaky, "Unstable?"

Neji smiled too, "You know what I mean."

Gaara looked at the floor, not wanting to tell Neji. Neji nodded, "Okay." He walked up the stairs and left Gaara standing there at the bottom. Gaara looked around, not sure what to do. Was Neji mad at him?

"Come on!"

Gaara ran up the stairs and poked his head into one or two rooms before finding Neji in his room. Neji glanced over his shoulder as Gaara walked in, then went back to rummaging through his drawers, "Here, try these on." Neji held up a t-shirt triumphantly and a pair of sweat pants to go along with it. Gaara could feel himself start to relax in Neji's apartment, something about it comforted him.

Gaara changed into the clothes quickly, then looked at Neji quickly, who held back a laugh, the clothes were way too big for Gaara. "It's almost eight, I assumed you're staying the night and those are the same clothes you wore yesterday."

Gaara blushed as his stomach rumbled loudly, making Neji laugh.

"Come on, I haven't eaten either." They went back downstairs to the kitchen and Neji started looking around for something to eat. He pointed to a chair to Gaara that he could sit at. When Gaara went to the chair he tripped and fell on. Neji quickly caught him in his arms.

They both blushed as they looked at each other, their faces only inches apart. Before Gaara knew what was happening, Neji leaned down and pressed his lips softly to Gaara's.

It was soft, not demanding anything, but showing itself as an option. They broke apart, Gaara cradled in Neji's arms in the middle of his kitchen. Gaara looked at Neji, red-faced, but glad that Neji was the one to give him his first kiss.

* * *

blak-flame – yay! Gaara and neji kiss! Wow. I think this is the longest chapter I've written. I'd reread it, but…yeah. So, I hope it didn't suck to much and sorry if it did. Now that I think about it, I think I could've made this chapter better. …sorry! But remember the little talk we had reviews…? Yea? Yea? Yea! 


	7. dinner

blak-flame - -.- don't you just hate it when you have an idea, but completely forget it, but know that it was good? Well, if ya don't let me tell you, it is the most obnoxious thing in the world! Yay's! I gots review's! thank you all, you make me so happy! n.n okay,

**blackmagic213, **you spazz! Oh's, but I wuv you anyways! Tanks for reviewin', madisa. Oh and by the way, tell me whats gonna happen!

**Dragongemx7: **yea, the first chapter's sposed to be kinda sickening, and I know, they're not like the anime, but gaara's so cute when he's all shy and stuff!

**Mastertabby: **aw! Wasn't it? I went back and read it and was just like, oh! You guys are so cute!

**Nikkimustang: **XD thanx! I do, too! Yea, I feel bad for gaara…but he's gonna have to deal with it, poor gaara-kun!

Hai, hai, I know im not s'posed to do this, but please forgive me! And its only like…four people! Did I ever mention how I don't own naruto? Cause lets face it, if I did, there'd be less fightin and more gaara! But you know I don't, so alls good, right? I geuss I should start the chapter now…and I go back and check what chapter im on…stupid memory…

**Chapter 7: Dinner**

Gaara sat at the table, watching Neji walk back and forth between the stove and the fridge. He scowled at the objects that the long haired Hyuuga was tossing into the pot. What _was_ he throwing into the pot? Gaara smiled to himself, lightly touching his lips, Neji himself looked slightly smug.

Fridge. Stove. Toss. Fridge. Stove. Toss. Gaara watched, settling into a rhythm of turning his head left the right, left then right. It took the red-head a moment to realize hat Neji had broken the pattern, and was standing in front of a cupboard pulling a bowl down. He quickly put some into the bowl and placed it in front of the younger boy.

Gaara looked down at the bowl, unsure what the substance in it exactly was, surely it couldn't qualify as _soup_? The…substance had foggy brown water that looked dirty and little chunks of who knew what floating in it. Gaara poked at it a little, finding an orange found thing floating in it,

"Umm…Neji?" Gaara said the boy's name quietly, still looking at the soup, unsure.

"Yeah?" He walked over from the sink, a questioning look on his face.

Gaara pointed at the soup, not sure what to say.

Walking over, Neji peered at the 'soup'. Gaara stifled a laugh at Neji's disgusted face. "Uhh…yeah." Neji scratched the back of his neck, laughing a little, "Sorry, I was just throwing things in, and hoping it would turn out good. But, it's probably not safe to eat that." Neji picked up the bowl and dropped it in the sink. "Um…Why don't we go out or something? I don't really have anything to eat here."

Gaara nodded a little, getting up and following Neji back up the stairs. They walked back to Neji's room, who quickly grabbed his keys and turned around to see Gaara standing there in over-sized clothes, he nearly burst out laughing. Thankfully, only a grin escaped.

Gaara looked down at himself, his clothes even bigger than usual, "Do you have anything…smaller?" He lifted an arm up, his hand completely covered by the long sleeve.

Neji chuckled slightly, "Yeah let me see…I should at least…hopefully." He started digging through his drawers, finding a pair of shorts and another, smaller shirt. Neji held them up against Gaara's small body; even these looked like they might be too big. "Well, this is the best I have, sorry."

Gaara smiled shyly at Neji, not quite used to hearing people apologize to him and _mean_ it, other than his siblings. Neji walked back over to his closet, pulling out a pair of sneakers and pulling them on, when he turned back to Gaara he was dressed. The clothes were still big on him, but it was a definite improvement.

The shorts were practically like pants on Gaara and the shirt's dark blue sleeves still went past his arms, but weren't nearly as bad either. The red-head's hair was the brightest part of the all-around blue outfit. Neji smiled slightly, he looked even smaller in the clothes, but Neji couldn't help but think how cute it looked.

Gaara grimaced slightly, "Does it look bad?"

"Not bad at all, actually, I think you look cute."

A light tint of pink appeared on Gaara's cheeks, who looked down, embarrassed and said quiet thanks. They walked back outside, Gaara not quite fully in his tattered shoes, and got into the car. Neji slid the keys in and turned the car on, "Where do you want to go?"

Gaara looked up at Neji, "Where is there?" Neji named off a couple of places they could go. At the end of the list, Gaara just stared at him, blankly. Neji chuckled, "Why don't we just decide when we get there."

Gaara shrugged and lifted his left foot onto the seat, putting his sneaker on the right way, and then doing the same with his right shoe. Neji watched him out of the corner of his eye, smiling slightly as he remembered their earlier kiss. They got down town and Neji pointed out a few places they could eat at, Gaara picking one randomly.

They walked into the small diner and was greeted by a smiling waitress, "Good evening, two?" Neji nodded, noticing that her smile was more directed at him. She led them to a booth in the back and placed two menu's down, pausing slightly before she walked away.

Gaara looked at Neji nervously, "N-Neji…I don't have any money."

Neji looked up, surprised, "Money? That's okay, consider it my treat."

Gaara shifted, "A-Are you sure?"

It was obvious the boy felt bad about having Neji spend any money on him. Neji smiled a little, "Gaara, don't worry about the money. I'm a Hyuuga, my family's rich. Really, money's never an issue. You'd be surprised how much money I have."

Gaara scowled a little, but finally folded, "Okay."

A few minutes later, the waitress came back, "Can I start you both out with drinks?"

Neji smiled politely, "I'll have a black cherry vanilla coke, please."

Gaara looked up shyly, the waitress smiled sweetly at the young boy, "Can I have a Pepsi, please?"

"Sure thing, okay, and are you both ready to order, or do you need a few minutes?"

Gaara nodded a little at Neji's questioning look. They both quickly ordered their food; it hadn't escaped Neji's attention that Gaara had picked the cheapest thing on the menu. "Alright, it'll be right out. Let me know if you need anything in the meantime." The waitress smiled, a little flirtatiously at Neji and gave Gaara a gentler smile.

Neji looked at Gaara, "So, considering you're going to be staying at my apartment tonight I think I have the right to ask you a few questions."

Gaara shifted, visibly looking slightly more uncomfortable, "O-Okay."

The elder smiled a little, "Don't worry. I only want to make sure that you're not hiding at my house from the police or something. I don't want to be harboring a fugitive or anything like that. So, will I in any way get in trouble with the law for having you stay at my place tonight?"

Gaara shook his head, smiling a tiny smile at the joke. "I haven't done anything illegal…as far as I know."

Neji raised a fine eyebrow, "So if the police come to my door, you did it unintentionally? Or should I just say that you were never there?"

Gaara scowled slightly, "Ignorance to the law is not an excuse for breaking it…"the small boy looked up seriously at Neji, nodding his head he replied, "Plead the fifth…or just say I was never there."

Neji chuckled, "Alright then, good to know where I stand when it comes to the law and you breaking it." Just then the waitress came back and placed the dishes down in front of them, "There you go, boys. Just call if you need anything."

Once again the Hyuuga smiled at the waitress, "Thank you, we'll be sure to." She threw one last flirting smile at Neji and walked away. When Neji turned back to Gaara he was surprised to see the small red-head already halfway done with his sandwich. When Gaara caught Neji staring at him, his face erupted into a blush.

Neji chuckled, "When you finish that, you can get something else too."

"No, that's okay. I'm not much hungry anymore…I just eat fast…" Gaara protested.

Neji frowned slightly at the younger boy, "You're not hungry? Gaara, you just scarfed down that sandwich, if it's the money it's not a problem. And what you ordered was cheap anyways."

Gaara opened his mouth again, but Neji silenced him with a look, "Look, you're skinny, you should eat more anyways. Just eat the food and don't worry about anything Gaara, really." The red-head looked down at his plate, a little grumpily. Neji smirked, "You can be kind of stubborn about some thing, you know that?"

"Kankurou and Temari said something…once…but they said I always fold in the end…" Gaara grumbled.

Neji laughed a little, "They're right. You always start out stubborn and sure, but after a little while, you give in." Gaara folded his arms over his chest, looking at the table unhappily. Neji smiled, god that kid looked cute when he was irritated. They finished the meal, Gaara only slightly agitated by the end. He ended up having two more sandwiches that still cost less than if he had gotten a normal meal.

By the time they got back to Neji's apartment, it was dark out. Neji looked at a clock that sat in his room as he, yet again searched for clothes that weren't so big that they would swallow Gaara whole. The young boy sat on his bed, looking quite peaceful laying there with his eyes closed. It was close to ten, was the he already asleep?

Neji silently slipped out of his clothes and changed into sweat pants and a t-shirt. He turned back around, "Gaara? Are you awake?"

"I'm up." The boy didn't open his eyes, but he didn't sound like he had been sleeping or close to sleeping. Neji tossed some clothes at Gaara, "Here, you can use those tonight." Gaara sat up slowly, picking up the clothes, "Thanks."

Neji nodded, "No problem. I'll be back." He walked out, to what Gaara assumed was the bathroom. Gaara dressed into the clothes given to him quickly. This day had been a rollercoaster of events. He looked around the room, not really paying attention to what he saw. He wondered if his father had actually meant for him to never come back? Probably, he had sounded really angry with Gaara and it's not like the boy actually did anything that helped in the house. He was simply there.

The youngest Sabaku shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts. He stared at the large flat screen TV that sat in a corner of Neji's room. Next to the TV sat a bookcase filled with cd's and video games. Slowly, Gaara walked over to it and smiled slightly, running his hands over some of the games. When he was back in Suna he used to go to the arcade with Kankurou sometimes.

"You wanna play one?"

Gaara jumped a little and turned around. Neji stood there, his hair slightly damp and falling in his face. "Sure."

The elder smiled, "Alright, pick one and let's start."

Gaara skimmed through a couple, pulling out a fighting game that looked interesting. He wasn't sure, but he thought he might have played it a couple times before. He held it up, silently asking Neji if that one was good.

Neji nodded slightly, smiling, "Yeah, that one's fun."

Gaara put the game in and sat at Neji's feet on the floor. The more they played the game, the more familiar it was to Gaara. Pretty soon, he could almost beat Neji. The taller boy bit his lip in concentration, "You're kind of good at this, where'd you learn to play?"

Gaara shrugged slightly, "My brother used to take me to an arcade back in Suna, but I've only ever played this game once or twice."

Neji snorted, "Right, so you're naturally good at this? Lucky."

Gaara blushed slightly, had he been bragging, "Well, I saw Kankurou play it a lot. I guess I just picked up some things from him."

Neji nodded, "You're brother must be really good at video games, then."

Gaara sat a little straighter, nodding, "Yeah, he was pretty good. He could beat most people at any game back in Suna." After that they settled back into a comfortable silence, both concentrating on the game. Eventually, Neji got too tired and could hardly keep his eyes open, "How are you up and not ready to drop dead?" He glanced at the clock, surprised to see it was nearly three in the morning.

Gaara shrugged slightly, watching Neji put down his controller, "I slept last night."

Neji laughed lightly, "So did I, but i'm still ready to crash. You can keep playing if you want to, but I'm gonna go to sleep."

Gaara nodded, "Okay." He silently watched the Hyuuga climb into bed and sat there for a few minutes, unsure what to do now. The game wasn't nearly as fun by himself. "Neji?" Gaara whispered quietly, not sure the boy was still awake.

"Hmm?" The other replied drowsily.

"Can I use your computer?"

"Uh-huh."

With that Neji rolled back over and fell asleep. Gaara stood up, unsure of where the computer was. He walked out of the bedroom, deciding to start looking across the hall. "Whoa," was all Gaara could think to say. The room was covered with books; it was like a personal library. It did look like a mini library, shelves were lined up, in all honesty it creeped the small red-head out a little. Anything could be behind the shelves.

He quickly walked out of the room and into another. Bingo. He walked over to the idle computer and brought it back to life, finding the internet then signing into his email account. Looking quickly through his mail, he deleted most of it. A screen popped up and Gaara clicked on it.

**Puppetmaster: **Gaara?

**ChildoftheDesert: **Kankurou!

**Tem-chan: **o my god! Gaara! Thank god!

**Puppetmaster: **Are you okay?!

**Tem-chan: **Where are you

**ChildoftheDesert: **I'm ok; i'm staying at Neji's right now

**Puppetmaster: **raises eyebrow _Neji's_

**Tem-chan: **I feel like it always comes back to him

**ChildoftheDesert: **I didn't kno where else to go

**ChildoftheDesert: **…how u both on at the same time?

**Tem-chan: **Kankurou's using a laptop

**ChildoftheDesert: **…we have a laptop?!

**Puppetmaster: **no, im borrowing it from a friend

**Puppetmaster: **Gaara, ur not hurt or anything r u?

**Puppetmaster: **Do you think he'll let you stay there? Just for a little while?

**ChildoftheDesert: **he didn't seem to mind letting me stay tonight

**Tem-chan: **mooch off him as long as possible

**Puppetmaster: **-.- Temari.

**Tem-chan: **what?! He's rich!

**Puppetmaster**: true. Temari's right. Mooch Gaara! Mooch! Mooch like you've never mooched before!

**ChildoftheDesert: **so…do I not come back soon…?

**Puppetmaster: **that'd probly be best, dad's still as much an ass as before

**ChildoftheDesert**: oh. Okay.

**Tem-chan: **oh Gaara! You know it wouldn't be smart to come back! You know we love you and would always want you to come back!

**ChildoftheDesert: **Yeah, I know…

**Puppetmaster: …**is there anything you need

**ChildoftheDesert: **I left my backpack…

**Tem-chan: -.- **youhave school work to do still, don't you?

**ChildoftheDesert**: …kinda…

**Puppetmaster: **alright, I guess ill do it for you

**Tem-chan: **Kankurou!

**Puppetmaster: **what!?

**Puppetmaster: **oh come on, tem! We're not going to be able to give it to him until Monday and he's screwed if he didn't do his work! He has to do good in school

**Tem-chan: **…fine. But only this once.

**Puppetmaster: **Gaara, make sure Neji can take you to school early on Monday that way we can meet up

**ChildoftheDesert: **okay

**Tem-chan: **im gonna go.

**Tem-chan: **bye Gaara! 3

**ChildoftheDesert: **bye, Temari

**Tem-chan has signed out**

**Puppetmaster: **we were really worried about you, you know.

**ChildoftheDesert: **yeah, I know

**Puppetmaster: **im just glad you're safe

**Puppetmaster: **thank god for Neji

**ChildoftheDesert: **yeah…

**Puppetmaster: -.- **I'm kind of tired too, Gaara. I don't kno how you do it

**ChildoftheDesert: **…do what?

**Puppetmaster: **stay up all the time…yawn

**ChildoftheDesert: **it's not that difficult, really…

**Puppetmaster: **maybe not for you. I think im gonna go too though. If you need anything, you know my cell #

**ChildoftheDesert: **yeah, okay

**Puppetmaster: **Night Gaara. Im glad you're okay

**ChildoftheDesert: **…Kankurou?

**Puppetmaster: **…?

**ChildoftheDesert: **never mind

**Puppetmaster**: if I was more awake, id pry it out of you

**ChildoftheDesert: **but you're not.

**Puppetmaster: **true.

**Puppetmaster: **night lil bro'

**ChildoftheDesert: **Mornin' Kankurou

**Puppetmaster: **…?

**Puppetmaster: **oh

**Puppetmaster: **lol, right.

**Puppetmaster has signed out**

Blak-flame – I always do this. Im always like, im gonna make this chapter wicked long! …nyah, I don't wanna! So, there it is! Hey! Blackmagic213, did you cach my refference? Cause I was cracking up when I wrote it! -.- im gonna be sad if you didnt. So…yeah. Sry if it sucked…review me please!


	8. Yashamaru

Blak-flame - sigh nothing much happened last chapter. And we're on vacation this week. And I'm bored. So here I am! A mere five minutes after I finished the last chapter. V.V I need to get a life…but yeah. So I realized that the last chapter was basicly a filler. Hopefully, something will happen this time around!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Yashamaru**

Neji stumbled through the hallway, vaguely remembering something about a computer. Where had Gaara gone? The boy half-blindly walked into the computer room, seeing the red-head sitting at the computer, a rather thick book in his lap spinning in circles as he read. There was a chat opened on the computer screen. '_Who's Puppetmaster?'_

"Don't you ever sleep?"

The small boy started at the unexpected sound in the silence of the morning. Gaara scowled at himself, "I sleep…just not much."

_BING!_

Gaara spun around, facing the computer and quickly typed a response to whoever he was talking to. Turning back to Neji Gaara said, "My brother wants to talk to you…Do you have a phone?"

Neji blinked, forcing himself to be fully awake. He pulled his cell phone out of his pocket, he always put it in his pocket first thing in case he needed to call someone or there was an emergency. Neji held it up, "Yeah, I got one."

Gaara nodded, then pointed at the computer screen. Neji leaned forward, hovering over the smaller boy, and read the last thing said, ignoring everything else.

**Puppetmaster:** ask Neji if he wants to call, or should I call him?

Neji raised his eyebrows at Gaara, "Puppetmaster?" Gaara shrugged and said a little sheepishly, "He's pretty good with puppets, my cousin, Sasori is better, but Kankurou's really good too." Neji half-smiled and leaned even farther over Gaara so that his arms were wrapped around the small boy and his chin rested on the Gaara's red hair.

**ChildoftheDesert: **it's Neji

**ChildoftheDesert: **call me 525 0381

**Puppetmaster: **ok, gimme a second

Neji stood upright again, waiting for his phone to ring, completely oblivious to the youngest Sabaku, who wanted Neji's arms to be back where they had been. He had been able to handle it. As Neji's phone started ringing, Gaara went back to reading his book, his brother had wanted to talk to Neji, so either Kankurou didn't want his younger brother hearing, or he already knew.

The long-haired Hyuuga flipped his phone open, "Hello?"

"_Hey, it's Kankurou, Gaara's older brother?"_

Neji nodded to himself, "Yeah, I know who you are," Without thinking he added, "You're the senior who wears the face paint all the time, right?" As soon as the words left Neji's mouth he felt bad and blushed slightly, he hadn't meant to be rude.

To Neji's relief, Kankurou laughed lightly, _"Yeah, that's me. And you're one of those popular guys who are one the rugby team."_

Neji laughed, a little embarrassed, "Yep, I'm one of them."

Neji heard Kankurou sigh, _"Is Gaara in the room with you?"_

"Yeah, why?"

"_Do you think you could leave?"_

Neji walked out of the room, leaving the red-head to his book, "Okay, why did I leave Gaara?"

Once again, Kankurou sighed, "_I just have to talk to you about some stuff."_

Neji scowled a little, "Oh…okay. Go ahead."

"_Look, I know Gaara trusts you and everything, but I'm not sure __I __can trust you. He's my little brother and I gotta look after him. I'm not here to interrogate you or anything, but if he comes back all bloodied up and bruised, or if you hurt him at all, you can count on me coming after you."_

"Kankurou, I'm not going to hurt him. I'm a little more worried about the kids who beat him up at school, though."

Kankurou's voice dropped a little of its threat and was replaced by guilt and anger. _"You don't have to worry about them. I'm taking care of it."_

Neji raised an eyebrow, forgetting that Kankurou couldn't see him, "Oh? …I suppose that's good then."

"_If Gaara wants to talk to me or Temari or something, he knows our numbers."_

"Okay…hey, Kankurou?"

"_Yeah?"_

"Is it normal for Gaara not to sleep much? Or at all?"

"_What? Oh, yeah, it's fine if he doesn't sleep or something. Just make sure he's got something to do, or he'll keep you up too. He's an insomniac, so don't worry about it. Make sure he eats and stuff, he's skinny, but he can eat __a lot.__"_

Neji was a little surprised by the fact that Gaara had insomnia, but it wasn't all too shocking, it made sense.

"_And, if you could also bring him to school early y on Monday, that way me and Temari can see him."_

Neji shrugged, "Yeah, sure, I can do that."

"_Thanks, Neji. I guess you're not bad. Oh, and one more thing," _Kankurou's voice turned serious, "_If he wants to come back. If he wants to come back home, back here, you can't let him. No matter what, you can't let him come back."_

Scowling slightly, Neji agreed, they quickly exchanged numbers and hung up. Walking back into the computer room, Neji stood, leaning against the doorframe, watching the young Sabaku read. How many secrets did he keep and protect? How many of them were harmful and were slowly killing him?

Gaara looked up at Neji suddenly, as if just noticing the Hyuuga was there. He smiled a little, looking a little baffled as to why Neji was staring at him. The brunette smiled pleasantly at the boy, "You hungry?"

Gaara perked up a bit, "Yeah!"

"Oh…wait…I don't have any food, I'm sorry I forgot," Neji felt bad about not having anything to give Gaara. He didn't want to go out again, "Alright, I guess I have to go shopping…You want to come?"

The red-head shrugged slightly, "Okay."

"Alright, let's go," Neji went to his room; he wasn't fully there, thinking about something else. Gaara put the book down in front of the computer and followed the Hyuuga to his room. He decided to wear the pants that he had been wearing when he had arrived the day before. They fit better than the pants that Neji had given him to wear. Once again, he borrowed a long sleeve shirt from Neji. He started changing, but caught the long-haired boy watching him, "Wh-What?" The intense stare that he was receiving made Gaara a little uncomfortable.

Neji seemed to snap out of it, a small trace of a blush evident on his cheeks, "Oh...Sorry, nothing."

Once they were in the car, the curiosity started taking over, "So, what'd my brother want to talk to you about?"

"Hn?" The brunette had still been thinking about something else, not really paying attention, "Oh, nothing really."

Gaara silently nodded. Neji looked over at him out of the corner of his eye. The boy's eye was less swollen than it had been on Friday and only a small part of the bruise was apparent under the eyeliner. The cut on his forehead was covered mostly by the bright red bangs, but the bruise on his cheek stood out against his pale skin. Neji had felt his uncle's burning curiosity when he had first met him and taken in the boy's beaten up appearance.

Thinking back to Friday, Neji thought of all the bruises he had seen on the young boy's chest and winced slightly. How many more of those did he have? The Hyuuga was pretty confident he knew what was going on; it was obvious that the problem wasn't Kankurou, but he couldn't be too sure. It could all have been an act. The Sabaku household was a mystery and it concerned Neji that Gaara lived there. At least he wasn't there now, but for how long did he have until he would go back?

The boy of subject twiddled his fingers nervously, "N-Neji?"

"Hmm?"

Frowning and staring at his hands, Gaara asked, "Did I do so-something wr-wrong?

"What? No, what could you have done wrong, Gaara?"

Said boy only stared even harder at his hands, "I-I don't know. Maybe I di-did something wrong? Something that m-made you mad at me?"

Neji looked at Gaara gently as they pulled into the parking lot, "You didn't do anything wrong and I'm certainly not mad at you. I…I was just thinking about some things, that's all."

"Oh," was the simple, quiet response that Neji got.

The elder boy parked the car and smiled reassuringly at the small red-head, "Cheer up. We're going to have fun today, I promise. And don't worry about doing anything wrong, it's not exactly like I have a strict set of rules to follow.

Slowly, Gaara nodded, "O-Okay."

They both stepped out of the car, Gaara trailing the taller boy into the building. Fifteen minutes later, the cart that Gaara was standing next to was half full. "You shop weird…" The red-head commented to Neji, who was debating on what cereal to get.

Glancing up he asked, "What do you mean I shop weird?"

Gaara shrugged, "I don't know…you just do everything differently from how Temari or Kankurou would do it."

Picking a cereal and tossing it into the cart, Neji raised a single eyebrow, "Oh?"

Gaara bit his lip, not quite sure how to explain, "Well, yeah, I mean, if Temari was here, she would have picked one and gone with it. She wouldn't have looked at all the stuff you do…Or she would get whatever's cheaper." Smiling Gaara went on, "But, if the three of us shopping together, Kankurou and I go around and get everything, Temari just stands in one spot, waiting for the cart to fill up."

Neji nodded, "So, you guys basically get whatever you feel like?"

Nodding happily as he followed Neji down yet another aisle, the boy replied, "Yeah, like on Friday we all came and I got cookies and Kankurou got ice cream. That's pretty much all we got."

Neji stuck his tongue out playfully, "Sounds healthy, but I'm more of a health nut, I suppose. I don't particularly care about price, either, guess because I have so much money and it's never been an issue."

"…What are you so rich from?"

"My uncle, the one you saw when you first came over yesterday?" Gaara nodded. "He owns a really big company, so being rich just comes with the territory I guess." Neji smiled a little to himself, he wanted to hear more about Gaara's life and his siblings.

Once again, they were sitting in front of Neji's big screen TV playing video games. Both of them were in pajamas and concentrating, by some miracle, Gaara was much better than he had been the night before and was crushing Neji. Finally, Neji threw his hands up, "That's it! I give up!"

"But, we only just started!"

Neji stared at Gaara, "Only meaning two hours ago. And in those two hours, you've managed to crush my thoughts of thinking I was pretty good at this game."

The red-head immediately looked worried, "Neji, I'm sorry! I-I didn't mean to!"

Neji chuckled at the smaller bys response, "Gaara, it's okay, I was only kidding."

Smiling sheepishly he said a simple, "Oh."

Neji yawned slightly, "So, how about a movie?"

Gaara shrugged, "Sure, which one?"

The brunette leaned forward, looking at the movies he had, "I dunno, how about…_Lord of the Rings_?"

"Is it good?"

Neji had to keep his jaw from dropping, "You've never seen _Lord of the Rings_? How is that possible?! I love this movie, I mean, yeah, it's wicked long, but it's really good…Have you read the books?"

"Umm…yeah, I think so, but I don't really remember it."

Neji snorted, "You read possibly the longest book ever and yet not seen the movie of it?"

A light blush appeared on his cheeks, "It's not that l-long."

Neji snorted a little, "Right, well it's one of those books I read over a long time span." With that they settled back into their earlier positions, Gaara once again on the floor, but this time Neji sat next to him.

About an hour into the movie, Neji turned to the boy next to him, "Gaara?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you keep leaving? You're house, I mean. When I was on the phone with your brother, he made it clear that you couldn't go back, but the first time I met you…why do you keep leaving your house?"

Neji could feel the younger go a little stiff next to him and watched as his eyes dropped to the floor. "I-I…Well…" Suddenly, Foam green eyes looked up and locked with pale lilac eyes. It nearly broke Neji in two at the sight of raw sorrow, fear, loneliness and pain in the younger boy's eyes. Green pleaded with lilac, pleading not to make him tell.

"Gaara…"

His eyes started glazing over, "Please…not yet."

The tired brunette sighed, defeated, causing a great look of relief on his companion. The younger boy couldn't—Neji wouldn't let him hide this forever. It was obvious that it was bad, _very bad,_ and Neji wanted to help. But, he was also aware that this couldn't be rushed.

It wasn't until another hour of the movie had passed (A/N I have no idea how long the movie actually is…), that he decided to make a proposition. "Okay, I vote a question exchange."

"O-Okay."

"Alright, I'll go first. Ask me something."

Pondering slightly before he responded, Gaara finally decided upon a question, "Why was your uncle over yesterday?"

"…Yesterday? Oh, he comes over once a week," Making a face he continued, "I used to live with them, after my parents died, but it all got to suffocating. I just got sick of it, so after a while, I moved out…and here I am. Unfortunately, my uncle insists on forcing himself on me at least once a week, to educate me about the business and tell me what I'm doing wrong…it's all a load of bullshit, really."

"You don't like your uncle?"

"No, not particularly, he's my father's brother. They were twins, but he was born first, so he got the business. I used to resent him for it, after all it was only a few minutes, but those few minutes made all the difference. That's how I used to see it, anyways."

"What about now?"

"Now? Now, I simply find him to be an obnoxious perfectionist, but only when it comes to those around him. He expects the impossible, really. Perfection doesn't actually exist, after all. Now…now, it has nothing to do with that fact that he owns the business, but that he expects so much of me, and all it does is add more pressure." Neji snorted, "Stuck up, rich bastards."

Smiling, Gaara joked, "Yeah, I hate rich people."

The rich boy in the room stifled a yawn, "Me too."

"…So, what's your question?"

"You can pick, it can be anything."

If Gaara had eyebrows, he would have furrowed them in concentration, but as it was he did not, so he couldn't. "…I used to live with my uncle, too. Up until I was about six, I lived with him; he took care of me and taught me things that my family wouldn't."

That surprised Neji; he had thought that both Temari and Kankurou cared deeply for their little brother, "Not even your siblings?"

Biting his lip slightly, he replied, "Well…they used to resent me, for taking away their mother. After a while, they realized it wasn't my fault, not really, anyways. That's what they say anyways."

"So, what happened to your uncle?"

**:: FLASHBACK ::**

Blood. So much blood. That's all he could see. The small boy huddled into a corner, the last words of his beloved uncle running through his mind over and over. _"You ruined everything, why did you have to ruin everything!? I never loved you, never. How could I love a monster? A murderer!?" _His Uncle's eyes had been wide, wild and crazed. The young boy had watched in horror, frozen as the one man who loved him and had taken cared of him stabbed himself in the stomach.

"Y-Ya-Yasha-maru!"

Tears ran down the young boys round cheeks, as he saw that nothing but pure hatred filled his uncle's light brown eyes.

"_Monster."_

He clutched his head, curling into a ball in the corner of the kitchen. The very kitchen that the now dead man had said he loved him. Lies. Had it all been lies?! Didn't anyone care for him?! He was still in the same position, tears still rolling down his face when the police came. At first they had thought that maybe, this boy. This crazy, young, scared boy had killed him. It was soon made clear, however that the man had committed suicide.

_I never loved you._

_Murderer! _

_Monster!_

**::END FLASHBACK::**

The older version of Gaara had been silent a long time now; he had slowly gotten into a fetal position and was now rocking back and forth. Neji had immediately gotten up, and was now sitting next to the younger boy, he was no longer tired. "Gaara!" Tears filled his eyes and quickly spilled over.

Not knowing what else to do, Neji just held the red-head. He rocked with him, but never let go of the smaller boy. A sob broke through his throat; he clutched the front of Neji's shirt and continued sobbing loudly. "Shh…" Neji whispered into Gaara's hear, who was still sobbing. Gaara sat in his lap, crying and rocking until he was able to stop.

Gaara sniffed and wiped his eyes, unable to look directly at the pale lilac eyes that were shining so brightly with worry. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked…"

The small boy, still sitting in his lap shook his head slightly, "It's okay, you didn't know…" Looking up he said, "Thank you." The movie was almost over when the two boys crawled into Neji's bed. The older boy was still holding the red-head. "Neji?"

"What is it?"

Still, they whispered, afraid to speak any louder, "Why are you being so nice to me? No body's ever been this nice to me, other than Kankurou and Temari….but they're family. So, why are you being so nice to me?"

Neji smiled softly, kissing the top of Gaara's head he replied, "Because I care about you, Gaara. Maybe a little more than for 'just friends'." He could feel Gaara's head bob up and down as he nodded, as the younger boy snuggled into Neji.

After a while, they both fell asleep, Gaara surprised by this fact. He had been getting more sleep this weekend than he had in a long time.

"Gaara, come on! Kankurou wanted you to be there early!" Neji called upstairs as he waited for the boy to come down so they could get to school already. He was still a little worried about his small red-head, and was glad that he was going to see Kankurou; he wanted to ask him a few things. When they got to the school, they were the only car in the parking lot, other than one other car that had two people leaning against the outside of it. Two people that both Neji and Gaara recognized as the older Sabaku children.

As soon as they stepped out of Neji's car, Gaara was immediately attacked b a tall blonde girl; Temari. Kankurou followed behind, a little more relaxed, but the look of relief on his face was unmistakable. Neji decided to let them have a small reunion before he quietly pulled Kankurou aside, Temari was still fussing over Gaara who just stood there.

Kankurou smiled at Neji, "Good to know, you kept our little brother in one piece."

Neji nodded, "Kankurou…I have to ask you something."

The Sabaku nodded, still looking fondly over at his siblings, "Okay, shoot."

"It's about…when Gaara was younger, he told me he used to live with his-your uncle?" Kankurou instantly turned to Neji, his eyes a little steely at the mention of his mother's brother. "He told me…he said he used to live with him, but when I asked what happened to him, he freaked out. He just got really still for a long time, and then started crying…"

Kankurou eyed the Hyuuga warily, then sighed, "I suppose I can't be mad at you, you didn't know. When Gaara was six, back when he still lived with Yashamaru, he came back in one day and the bastard killed himself. Suicide, right in front of a six year old kid," Kankurou knew that his voice started sounding like acid, but couldn't deny the hatred he felt towards his uncle, "He said some things to Gaara. Nobody knows exactly what, because Gaara won't tell anyone.

It was some pretty horrible things, though. You can tell. When the police finally showed up, Gaara was traumatized, curled up in a ball covered in the blood of a man who had claimed to love him." Suddenly Kankurou turned to Neji sharply, giving him a fierce glare, "If he had loved him so much, he wouldn't have killed himself in front of Gaara. The worst part I, when the police first showed up, they thought Gaara had done it. Gaara! A six year old boy!" Kankurou spat on the ground, clearly outraged by the story.

Neji couldn't blame him either, he himself had to try and smother the anger and was only barely succeeding, and he knew it would rear its ugly butt up later. He fought to keep his voice calm, "What happened after that?"

"Gaara was pretty messed up for a while, he spent a while in the hospital, then he came to live with us. Temari and I, we used to hate him too, but when we came to live with us, Temari would dote on him all the time, we realized we were being stupid. And we do the best we can for him, but he's been through a lot. You have no idea, Hyuuga." Shaking his head sadly he repeated, "You have no idea…"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: (how ominous)::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

blak flame – I was going to keep going, as usual, but im gona stop. I just wann post this chapter. XD review please! …I hope _something _happened this time…I never know until I start the net chapter...hehe. Review pwease!


	9. cant think of anything

blak-flame –ToT im so sorry it's been so long! I started this chapter like 5 times but it was never good! …yeah, but im sorry! Okay, I think this one's just gonna be a filler and the next chapter's gonna have more of the plot in it…well, I might work something in…

* * *

Gaara stared mindlessly at the teacher from his seat in the back. He had no idea what that person was talking about. _'Wait…I think I get it!'_

"And the answer would be -572.1356"

'_Never mind…'_ Sulking slightly, Gaara went back to doodling on his paper, oh the woes of having to go to school. Suddenly a note fell on his desk; the red-head slowly opened it.

_Hey, do you get this?_

Gaara looked up, and saw Kiba giving him a desperate look, quickly Gaara scrawled down in his own messy handwriting; No, sorry. He tossed the note back to Kiba, barely making the desk, which was two desks over. The brunette read the note over, a look of distress apparent. The Sabaku was as lost as Kiba looked, but he

simply gave up and went back to doodling as the teacher droned on.

Sighing lightly, the young boy wondered when he could go back and live with his siblings. He liked being with Neji, and being in his house, but he also missed watching Temari and Kankurou stumbling around in the morning. Maybe, he would ask his dad if he could move back in.

Frowning a little, Gaara gathered his books and walked out of the classroom, Kiba complaining beside him. "Man, I don't get anything that teacher talks about! I'm gonna fail!" Naruto fell in step beside them as they walked outside. Gaara didn't always sit with his friends, sometimes he preffered to sit under his tree and simply read, but now he was glad for the company, afraid that those boys might come back.

The three boys sat down at a table, Naruto going on about some new video game, Kiba trying to talk over him about some stage on the game. A spiky haired brunette slowly walked over to the loud table, settling down next to Gaara and layed his head on his arms, "Tch, troublesome…loud…" He continued muttering to himself when a bag dropped down in front of Gaara.

Gaara smiled up at his brother, who winked at him and walked away. "Good to know someone takes care of you," Neji said, sitting on Gaara's other side.

"I get taken care of plenty."

Behind Neji, Gaara spotted two large boys glaring at him slightly, but when they caught his eye, they quickly looked and limped away. Neji turned around, to see what the younger boy was looking at. "Is that them?"

"Yeah," he responded quietly. Neji nodded, noting that they had mutliple bruises; apparently Kankurou had done a number on them. "I geuss your brother can handle himself," The long haired Hyuuga noted.

"Yeah, they weren't that bad on Friday and Kankurou's a good fighter."

Gaara hadn't even realized it, but suddenly Naruto was standing ontop of the table, pushing Kiba, who landed on Hinata, who continued to blush furiously. When had Hinata gotten there?

Naruto laughed and ran off, leaving a very angry Kiba behind. "O-Oh, umm…Ki-Kiba are you-you ok-ay?"

Said boy stood up, brushing a paice of Hinatas sandwhich off his shirt, and growled, "Fine…" He stalked off, in search of a certain loud blonde. A few minutes later, Sasuke came in search of Naruto. "He's hiding from Kiba somewhere," Neji informed the Uchiha. Gaara put down his food and stood up. Neji looked at him, confused,

"Where are you going?"

"I'm gonna go look for Kankurou, I have to ask him something."

With the the short boy walked off, in search of his older brother. He found him hanging out at a wall, wih a bunch of his friends. They looked slightly intimidating, mostly dressed in black and chains, but Gaara did his best to ignore them. He walked up to his older brother, "Umm…Kankurou?"

Said brother turned around, smiling, "Hey, little bro' what's up?" Noticing Gaara's wary look that was directed at his friends he said, "Don't worry 'bout these idiots, they're cool. These are my friends, guys this is my little brother, Gaara."

Some guy with a dark blue mokawk nodded at Gaara, "So, this is your little brother, Kankurou? …Not much of a resemblance." Gaara blushed slightly, making the blue-haired boy smirk, "Hey, no worries little man, its all about being unique anyways."

Another boy pumped his fists in the air, shouting, "Hell yeah it is!" A couple of heads turned in their direction, and about four of Kankurou's friends jumped on eachother, leaving Gaara wide-eyed and hiding behind Kankurou. Once Kankurou stopped laughing he turned to Gaara, "Ignore them, so, what's up?"

Gaara did his best to ignore the other boys, not at all surprised; Kankurou had always had friends that were like that. "It's...Umm…"

Kankurou looked down at Gaara, slightly concerned, quite sure this was headed in a bad direction. He pulled Gaara out of ear-shot of his once again calm friends, "What is it?"

The small boy stared at the ground, "I-I was wondering if…maybe I could…come back?"

Kankurou frowned, why was it that all their conversations during lunch ended up with his little brother miserable? "Gaara, you know the answer. It's not safe, for you, you can't come back! Look, once we're clear, we'll all move out, but we can't do that, not yet." Kankurou was doing his best not to yell at Gaara, but was struggling slightly, why did he want to come back? He knew nothing good would come of it! "Why do you even want to come back?!" That had just come out, Kankurou hadnt meant to say that, and as it was it came out a little louder than he had intended.

"I…I-I just…"

Kankurou flustered slightly, as Gaara's shoulders sagged and his eyes glazed over with tears. With horror, Kankurou realized it must hav sounded like he didn't like Gaara any more. "Gaara, no…I mean, you know I love you, Temari too, and I'd love for you to come back, but I only said that because you know nothing good'll come of it!"

Gaara nodded slowly, "I just miss you, that's all…"

Kankurou silently cursed the lump that was suddenly in his throat, "I know, Gaara. We miss you too." Kankurou silently put his arms around the small red-head, trying to comfort him. He hoped it was working, he knew Temari was better at this; she had more patience when it came to Gaara.

When Gaara left, Kankurou walked back to the wall, still worried about him. His friend, Gabriil, nodded to Gaara, "What'd you do to the kid?"

Kankurou looked up from the deck of cards he had pulled out and was now shuffling through, "You heard that?"

"Not all of it, man, but we heard you yelling."

Haru nodded, standing just behind Gabriil, "Go easy on the kid. We heard you yelling; something that sounded a little like 'Go away, pest.' He seemed kinda down after your little talk."

Gabriil nodded, "Don't go killin' the poor dude yet."

Kankurou growled slightly, "Don't tell me how to treat my little brother, you know nothing about this."

They both put their hands up in surrender, "Okay, okay. Just saying."

Kankurou looked back down at his cards, not sayign much the rest of the period, he was doing his best in taking care of his brother, but it just wasn't enough. The last thing he needed was other people telling him what to do. He felt bad enough already. Worse yet, he had no idea when they could simply go back to being the Sabaku Three. Kankurou groaned when the bell rang; the hardships of being an older brother were exhausting.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: I just noticed how many diff borders I use::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Neji glanced down at his cell phone, wasn't that number familiar? …oh, yeah, "Kankurou?"

"_Yeah, it's me."_

"Why are you calling? We're in school, you could just come up to me, you know." Neji had been on his way to the locker room, to get ready for rugby practice.

"_You think everybody stays after all the time? Hyuuga, I have a life."_

A smirk was evident when Neji replied, "Meaning, you're working at some shitty place that you'd prefer not to be at, but have to?"

"_Yeah, basicly."_

"Anyways, why'd you call?"

"_It's about Gaara, I feel bad talking about him behind his back, but make sure he doesn't try anything. He asked me if he could come back today; make sure he's in a better mood, too. And, I took care of those guys, but be sure they don't come around again."_

Neji snorted, "After the way you took care of them, I doubt they'd be dumb enough to come within a ten-foot radius of Gaara. Anyway, is that why he got so ulky at lunch? After he went and talked to you, he came back kind of depressed."

Kankurou sighed, _"Yeah, I lost my cool, I tried to make up for it, but I don't think it worked. So, you can take care of stuff for me, though, right?"_

Neji shrugged, putting his bag own in the locker room, "Yeah, sure."

"_Cool, thanks." _

Kankurou hung up, Neji flipped his phone shut and got dressed for practice, when he got out on the field he glanced at one of the hills, where the red-head was sitting, reading. He tore himself away from staring at the younger boy when his coach blew a whistle. He did his best to focus during the practice, but couldn't stop glancing back at over at Gaara to make sure he was okay.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: Well, that one was short::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

It was six o'clock on Tuesday and both Neji nd Gaara were sitting on the floor to Neji's room, their homework scattered around. Neji looked up, surprised when he heard a snap. Gaara sat there, half a pencil in each hand, glaring at his text book.

The pale-eyed Hyuuga couldn't stop a small laugh from escaping his lips, "What's wrong?"

The boy looked up at him huffily, "It's the stupid teacher! She goes too fast and I don't understand any of it!"

"Yeah, when in doubt, blame the teacher. Why didn't you ask her for help yesterday? Or even today?"

Gaara blushed a little, embaressed, "Oh...Well…I-I…"

Neji chuckled, going over to sit next to Gaara, "Okay, what don't you understand?"

Gaara pointed at the page, "Any of it! What use is it, anyways?! None, it's completely pointless and it hates me."

Neji stared at the boy, "You just said the homework hates you."

Gaara pouted a little, "Well, it's true."

Neji smiled down at the boy, who was getting more comfortable around Neji and was in a …pouty mood at the moment. He did his best in explaining the homework to Gaara, who was slightly stubborn about it, but in the end he got it done. Gaara had been with him four days now, they were used to eachother, and Gaara had gained some weight, although it wasn't too noticable. Neji frowned slightly, he had to take Gaara to get some clothes, he was still wearing Neji's at the moment.

Five minutes later, Neji finished his homework and looked up fondly at his roommate. Gaara looked up, questioningly, "What?"

Neji smirked, embaressed at being caught staring at the boy, "Nothing, nothing."

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::: These are really short things, I know, sorry:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

(It's Wednesday now)

Two men sat in a black SUV. The man on the right side of the car handed his companion a picture. "That's what he looks like?"

"That's him."

"How old is this?"

"Only a couple of months."

"Hmm…" The man holding the picture felt a small stir of excitement, "This might work out…"

"It'll cover the interest, right?"

Folding the picture and putting it in his pocket, he scanned the area, spotting who he was looking for. He smirked, turning back to his companion, he said, "Oh, yeah. It'll cover the interest." His smirk got larger, _One of the perks of being a dealer._

They shook on it, the passenger saying, "It's a deal, then."

"Yeah, it's a deal."

* * *

Blak – flame: uh...Sorry if that sucked, I just wanted to post something...It might be choppy or something…ummm...Yeah…reviews please? Tell me wat u think pwease! 


	10. shopping

blak-flame - I have so much fun writing these things

Blak – flame: I feel like its been so long! n.n kay, so basicly im going to be building up gaara's and neji's relationship for the next…two chapters, atleast. Those are the only ones I have have plans for, and they may be short, sorry if they are. …yeah. I could have updated sooner, I was watching heoes, I wuv peter and mohinder! XD …yeah.

**The Yaoi Pimpette**: aw! Thank you! Arent they cute? Thanks, though, I hope you like this chapter too. Unfortunetly not much is going for three chapters in a row..maybe I could consolidate? We'll see n.n

**Sen the crazy cat lady:**lol, sorry it took so long, but atleast its here now…I suppose. Haha took me long enough to sit down at the computer and start, too many distractions…kinda…

**MasterTabby:**/gasp/ I love ur stories! Really, update, would ya? Pwease? Tanks, doe

**BlaclMagic213**: :P hey, you! Haha, I kno, it was choppy, nothings gonna really happen for a bit, cause I wanna fit some things in before…well…youll see

And now, onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter: …Ten: shopping**

Gaara fiddled with his sleeves nervously, he did _not_ want to be there at the moment.

"Pick something, Gaara! I don't know what you like and you hardly have clothes that fit you even a little bit!"

"I don't need new clothes, though."

A slightly frustrated brunette rolled his eyes; couldn't Gaara see he was trying to be nice?! It was Thursday and they had finally gotten around to a mall, unfortunately Neji had to overcome the stubborn little red-head so that he get him clothes.

Sighing, he walked into a thrift store, Gaara hesitated but followed. "Here, clothes here are cheap; can I get them for you now?" Without waiting for a reply he picked out a pair of pants and held them up to Gaara to see if they were about right. Not that he could even really tell with how baggy The Sabaku's pants were on him. Scowling slightly he gave them to Gaara and told him to go try them on to see if they fit while he kept looking.

"NEEEJJJJIIIII!!"

The Hyuuga looked up from the rack he had been shifting though, suppressing a cringe when he saw two ecstatic friends, also known as Naruto and Lee, and one not so ecstatic Uchiha. "Neji, are you shopping? What're you doing here?" Naruto bounced in place, shooting questions at him, before Sasuke hit him on the side of the head. "Of course he's shopping, dobe, and it's a mall don't be so surprised to see people you know here."

"Well, soo-oorrrryy, teme!" Neji ignored their bickering as Lee leaned forward, inspecting the pants Neji was holding, nodding to himself. "Neji, my youthful friend, I'm afraid those pants don't look quite big enough for you." The green beast nodded in agreement with himself.

Sasuke squeezed his eyes shut, clearly being driven mad from being around the bushy browed boy. Naruto frowned, looking around a little, then turning back to Neji confused, "Neji, where's Gaara? Aren't you two dating? He should be here with you!"

Lee nodded furiously, sending his bowl cut flopping, "Naruto's right, you two should be here together, Gaara-kun needs the clothes more than you do!"

Neji stared at Lee a moment, was he being scolded? By Lee? …Wait…The pale boy's face immediately erupted into a blush, "N-Naruto, we're not dating."

The tan blonde looked at him blankly for a minute, "You're not? You two are practically glued to the hip…"

Sasuke smirked, "Maybe he's in denial."

Lee snapped his fingers, putting both hands on the brunette's shoulders he said seriously, "Neji, denial solves nothing and I'm sure it must hurt young Gaara's feelings."

Neji shot Sasuke a dirty look, but was interrupted as Naruto popped up in between both of Lee's arms. "I got it!" Naruto exclaimed looking very proud of himself, "Neji, you never actually came out of the closet, did you?! Neji, you know we won't judge you. You're our friend; we just want you to be happy." The boy who had not yet 'come out of the closet' stared at the blonde in annoyance and he was about to say something else, but someone tapped his shoulder.

Shaking Lee's off Lee's hands, which were still on his shoulders, he turned around to see a small pale red-head. Gaara was holding out the pants to him, a completely blank face. "YOU"RE SHOPPING FOR GAARA!!" Lee shouted at the top of his lungs, which mind you is very loud, causing many people to turn their heads and an employee started walking over to ask them to quiet down.

Suddenly a look of glee came over Naruto's face as he quickly grabbed Sasuke's hand and ran off towards another aisle, tearing it apart as he went. Meanwhile, Lee practically shoved Gaara and Neji down as he ran off to find clothes for the young boy himself. The long haired Hyuuga barely had time to register what had happened, before grabbing the unsuspecting Gaara and pulling him out of Lee's way.

The red-head looked up at Neji, his eyes wide as if he'd just seen a ghost. The elder boy scratched his head, "Hehe…I guess Lee and Naruto are going to pick clothes out for you…"

If the circumstance hadn't been so terrible, Neji would have laughed at the expression of horror on the younger boys face. "B-But…they…" Neji put a comforting hand on Gaara's shoulder, interrupting his stuttering, "I know, but…maybe they'll pick something out that-"

Just then Naruto came back with a pile of brightly colored clothes, most of which were a ridiculous shade of orange that would not look good on the young Sabaku at all. Lee was standing behind him, with jumpsuits and way too much green for any one person. "Never mind…Hey, Naruto, where'd you put Sasuke?"

"Teme? He's right here," Naruto pointed to a pile of clothes behind him. Gaara couldn't help but gasp, 'Sasuke' was a pile of clothes that looked like they could suffocate the blue haired Uchiha. Neji rushed forward, throwing clothes everywhere, trying to save Sasuke before it was too late.

The Hyuuga's pale hand picked up an orange-red t-shirt and there sat a disheveled Sasuke gasping for air. When the Uchiha finally caught his breathe he glared at Naruto, growling the boys name. Naruto laughed nervously, looking for an escape. "S-sorry, teme…" As the spiky haired boy pulled himself out of the pile of clothes that could just about blind somebody, Naruto quickly ran away, Sasuke stalking after him.

The three remaining sat there for a minute, then shrugging they turned around. "Alright…well…I guess…You don't really want to try all these on do you, Gaara?" Neji silently prayed that he'd say 'no'.

"N-No, that's ok."

Neji sighed in relief, as Lee thrusted his pile of clothes at Neji. Smiling one of the bushy browed boys legendary dorky smiles, he said, "I'd better be going now, I'm meeting Ten-Ten at the food court. Have fun on this youthful day!" He shouted as he ran off.

Scowling Gaara quietly said, "That was weird."

Neji silently nodded his head, "You have no idea how odd our friends are."

"Who's Ten-Ten?"

"Ten-Ten's a friend of mine, I used to date her, before I realized that she wasn't exactly, well, my type. Maybe we'll see them here."

The red-head frowned slightly at the slight jealousy he felt towards a girl he hardly knew. "Oh."

Neji looked questioningly at the boy beside him, was he _jealous? _"I think we might want to get out of here…let's look somewhere else."

Gaara looked up, surprised at the elder, "Why?"

Neji laughed, looking around he felt bad for the employees, Naruto's and Lee's rampage had left a mess and he for one didn't want to stick around to get in trouble for it. "Something gives me the feeling we're not very welcome here anymore."

Both boys quickly left, Gaara doing his best to hide behind the taller from the glares that some employees were sending them. They wandered around aimlessly for a while, not really wanting to go back into a store to shop. Neji frowned, there was obviously something wrong with his small red-headed friend, "Alright, what's wrong?"

"N-Nothing," The young Sabaku shifted away from Neji from the harsh tone he had used.

Feeling bad, he used a slightly lighter tone, "Sorry, but it's obvious there's something wrong, and quite frankly its making me uncomfortable."

"O-Oh, sorry…it's just…she…" A blush slowly crept its way onto the shorter boys face.

Neji sat there, confused for a second, but when he realized what was bothering Gaara he also blushed slightly, "Ten-Ten…Gaara, I dated her a long time ago/ It's over and done with, she…well, I dated her before I knew I was gay." Smirking slightly, he took Gaara's hand and started walking again. "Haven't you ever dated someone before?"

A heavier blush was now present, "No…I didn't really have any friends in Suna."

Neji looked down at the source of his affection, how could such a small cute boy not have had any friends? "Well, you have friends here, in Konoha." Neji stopped, turning to face the younger boy, "You have me, too."

Gaara mutely nodded, his face as red as his vibrant hair. He felt safe when he looked at Neji's pale lilac eyes, he felt good when Neji held him or even if he was just with him. The Hyuuga's long hair fell over Gaara as the owner of the hair started leaning down. Gaara bent forward to meet him, eyes half closed.

Neji pulled Gaara closer to him; lightly running his tongue over the smaller's upper lip before sliding his tongue into Gaara's mouth.

"You know, if you really want to do this, I don't suggest the middle of the mall, where Gaara's _family_ could see."

Neji and Gaara quickly pulled away, Gaara's face even redder, Neji looking around nervously, trying to studder out an explanation. "Well-uh…I was just—it's only you, Kankurou!"

Scowling said boy replied, "_Only _me? I am Gaara's older brother, and I happen to care about him very much."

Gaara bit his lip, "Kankurou, we're just looking for clothes."

"And you're lucky Temari's not here, you know how she can be," he said snorting. "And since when is swapping spit shopping?" Looking over his brother he added, "You do need clothes, though. I think I'll come."

It was now Neji's turn to snort, "So you can supervise?"

"Yes, actually," He replied matter-of-factly. Shrugging he continued, "Have you gotten anything?"

"No, Naruto and Lee came and tore up the store, so we had to leave." Gaara said quietly.

Kankurou laughed, "Alright, off we go!" He shouted, fist in the air running ahead. Gaara followed silently, Neji hesitated at first, then followed. An hour or so later, Gaara had five shirts, and a pair of jeans. Kankurou had ten shirts, including several with fish-net sleeves, and two new pairs of pants, both of which had chains hanging off of them. Neji sighed, "Kankurou, I thought we were shopping for Gaara?"

Kankurou looked back at Neji with big puppy dog eyes, "_Please_, Neji? I want it really bad!" Gaara snickered; Kankurou wanted another hat that he saw in a store window, somehow in their shopping for Gaara Kankurou managed to convince Neji to buy him clothes as well.

Neji sighed, "You came to a _mall_ without any money?"

Kankurou blinked, "…I have money, but I'm saving it!"

Neji's jaw dropped, "You had me buying you clothes when you had money!?"

The short haired brunette frowned, "Hey, I caught you kissing my little brother, I practically hooked you two up!" That time Gaara couldn't stop the outright laughter at what Kankurou had said.

"You hooked us up? Kankurou, how did you hook us up?!" Neji exclaimed, bewildered.

Kankurou, being who he was looked around a moment, "_Please!?"_ Sighing Neji muttered something, walked into the store and came back out, shoving the hat into Kankurou's hands, who immediately took off the one he was wearing and shoved the new one on his head.

"I'm not buying you anything else, so don't even ask," Neji said, annoyed.

"Okay!" They kept walking, Neji calming down, but Kankurou remaining just as happy. "You're not doing anything this Friday, are you?" Kankurou asked, curious.

Neji looked at Kankurou, startled, "No, why?"

"You both can come over for dinner, then! Temari misses Gaara; she doesn't get to see him during the day 'less she sneaks in." Gaara pulled at his sleeves, Kankurou noticed and reassured his younger brother, "Don't worry, it'll just be the four of us." Gaara nodded, but still bit his lip. "It'll be great, you guys'll see!"

Kankurou suddenly ran off, this time it was Neji's turn to give Gaara a look, "You have one weird brother."

Gaara shrugged, "You get used to it."

"I get the feeling it isn't just a dinner…should I be nervous? Is this going to be one of those 'meet the parents, if they don't like you, you can't date my kid' kinda things?"

The red-head looked up at the Hyuuga, smiling slightly, "Yeah, probably."

"Great."

* * *

Blak–flame - shark bate moo-ha-ha. /snicker/ sry, I felt like doing that. I feel like this one took a long time, I did it in multiple sittings, which for me is weird. I like doing it in one sitting, which usually why I don't have longer chapters. I want to do something else, so then I have to finish and it's not as long as I would have made it. n.n I hope you all liked it, gaara and neji kissed! Yay! And Friday (the next day) Neji gets to see whether or not he will be approved. Ok, so review please, and tell me what you think!


	11. an interesting evening

blak-flame - o my god! i am so sorry, i never meant to make you guys wait like three months, i had started typing it out right after the lst chapter, but then shitty things started happening, and you guys understand, right? i am so sorry! i tried making this chapter long, but i dont know...sorry again! i hope you like it!

* * *

**Chapter 11: ****An interesting Evening**

Gaara's pale hand knocked once on the door, it was five o'clock and Neji had been slightly nervous all day, not that he said anything. They stood there for a few moments, before the red-head knocked again. The door still hadn't opened when Neji asked, "Are they here?" Gaara shrugged, "They said..."

Just as he said that, the door slowly started to open, revealing a very serious Kankurou. Neji raised one eyebrow, this wasn't the Kankurou he knew, sure the face paint and signature hat was still there, but Kankurou was looking at Neji in a scrutinizing way. Neji stared back, aware that his eyes could make people uncomfortable.

After a couple minutes Gaara fidgeted with his hands and cleared his throat, he was getting uncomfortable. Kankurou turned to his younger brother, his expression immediately losing its hard touch. "Gaara, hey, little bro!" Gaara gave Kankurou a small smile back. "So, where've you guys been?"

"...It's five, you said to come for dinner..." Neji said, a little questioningly.

Kankurou gave him a look, "Yeah, but we have nothing to do...Time does not fly by when you're bored." Kankurou let them in as they walked upstairs. When they got to the kitchen, they faced a red-faced Temari and a pot on the stove. "Hey, Tem, they're finally here."

Temari looked up, running over as she squealed "Gaara!" And thus the smallest Sabaku was engulfed in an enormous hug by his only older sister. "I never get to see you anymore! It's like you're the one who went off to college."

Kankurou rolled his eyes, "Stop getting all sentimental on us, Temari."

She glared at her brother, "Well, it's true! It's not like-"

Neji coughed, "Is that pot _supposed_ to be on fire?"

Temari whirled around, "Shit!"

Gaara turned to his pale-eyed Hyuuga, blank expression in place. "And this is my family," He stated bluntly.

Neji watched, doing his best not to laugh as Temari tried to get rid of the fire while Kankurou just rolled around laughing. Gaara just stood there, blank-faced as usual. If that had happened in his Uncle's house, they would not be laughing what-so-ever. The cook would probably be fired, but the change was nice, and he didn't live with his Uncle anymore.

Just then, the fire lept up and the cabinet above it caught fire. Kankurou immediately stopped laughing, as he started a long line of curses with Temari, who had failed in putting the fire out. Gaara calmly walked over, filled a bowl with water and proceeded to dump the water on the fire, not failing to miss Temari.

Temari, slowly turned around and glared slightly at Gaara, as Kankurou once again started laughing. Temari pasted on a fake smile, "Well, if that's how you feel, Kankurou, you can fix the cabinet."

Like before, he stopped laughing right away, "B-But, Temari! That's not fair!!" Temari gave him a 'fuck fair' look and turned around to examine her damaged food. Kankurou slowly sulked out of the room. Neji looked over at Gaara, he smiled when he saw the boy's face consumed by amusement.

Neji really didn't know what he had been worried about, after all, it was Kankurou, he wasn't good friends with him, but he knew him well enough. Honestly, he had been freaking out all day for nothing.

"Gaara! Neji!"

Neji let Gaara pass in front of him first as they left the room to go and see what Kankurou wanted. He was sitting on the floor with a deck of cards in his hand. "Up for a game of cards?"

"What game?" Gaara asked as he sat down.

Kankurou shrugged, "Hyuuga boy over there can pick."

'Hyuuga boy' ignored the name and said, "How about...Go Fish?"

Gaara laughed a little, and Kankurou raised his eyebrow, "Go Fish? ...And how old are you, exactly?"

The brunette scowled, "We were never big on card games."

"Alright, Go Fish it is, then."

As the game continued, Gaara tried to make the knot in his stomach go away, but he couldn't help its presence, being in this house made him slightly uneasy, but as the game progressed it slowly disappeared. They had played three times and Neji had lost all of the games, Kankurou had not failed to mention it either. There was a loud crash in the kitchen; Gaara looked at his brother in question, to which the elder shrugged. The red-head got up and walked into the kitchen.

Temari was picking up the pot she had dropped, muttering something about 'damn boys leaving her to do all the work'. As she got up she was startled to see her youngest brother standing in the room. "Oh, hey, Gaara."

He tilted his head to the side a little, "Do you need help?"

The blonde pig-tailed girl laughed a little, "Yeah, sure. I had to start over 'cause of the fire, so we won't eat for a little bit, I guess...umm...you can help cut some celery?" The small boy nodded and sat down at the kitchen table, slowly chopping some of the celery.

"So...how's everything?"

Gaara shrugged.

Temari nodded, glancing over at her baby brother, "...You know, we're almost ready."

Gaara's head snapped up, his black-lined eyes wide.

"BINGO!!" Kankurou shouted from the other room. The red-head had stopped chopping and both Sabaku children were looking at each other. "Kankurou, it's Go Fish, not Bingo!" Neji's smooth response could be heard from the other room.

A smile broke Gaara's face, "Soon?"

As soon as Gaara had smiled, Temari had broken out in a toothy grin of her own, "Soon, Gaara. And its for real this time, Kankurou's got a job and we've almost got enough." With that she engulfed her little brother in another hug.

Gaara carefully went back to chopping celery, "So...we're really going to get out this time...I mean, really?"

It made Temari almost sad to listen to her brother's soft voice; she could tell he was trying not to get his hopes up. "Yeah, we're really going to do it...if everything works out." The pale boy silently nodded his head a little. Ten minutes later, the rather loud Go Fish players came back into the room, Kankurou complaining loudly.

"Gaara, you got some work to do with this kid," He hit Neji's chest with his hand lightly, "all he knows is Go Fish and it gets old...fast."

Gaara smirked a little when he heard Neji grumble, "I like Go Fish."

"You may like Go Fish, but there's a whole other world out there, just filled with card games," The face-painted boy said, swiping his hand across the air, as if revealing the 'other world' (you guys kno what im talking about?).

Temari rolled her eyes, "Kankurou, you idiot."

Kankurou looked at Temari, tugging on his hat a little, he said, "Hey, when's the food ready? I'm hungry."

"It'll be ready whenever! It'd help if you helped!" Kankurou gave her a blank stare for a moment, reminding Neji a little bit of Gaara. Temari sighed, a little impatiently, "Anyways, its ready now, just take this." Temari handed Kankurou a pot, as he turned around and set it on the table, the corner of it tipped over, spilling the food everywhere, including on Gaara and Kankurou.

Both brothers looked over cautiously at Temari, who stood there fuming, "Kankurou you idiot! This dinner was a disaster!" A small snicker was heard as Temari turned on Neji, the source of the laughter, "Oh, and what!! Just cause you're a guest, I can't get angry with you-well think again!" Neji sat there, wide-eyed, as Gaara and Kankurou could do nothing but stand there and take pity on him. After all, when dealing with a very angry Temari, it was safer to let her take it out on someone else, and not get involved.

After a good fifteen minutes, Temari was done yelling at her poor victim, who went by the name of Hyuuga Neji. Gaara slowly walked over to his poor friend and silently gave him a small hug. The small boy whispered quietly, "Sorry, she gets angry."

The long haired-boy slowly looked down at Gaara "I've been scarred for life."

Temari was now cleaning up the mess made by her klutz of a brother, when Kankurou came over, "Come on Gaara, we should get changed, she's giving me a death glare."

As they walked up the stairs the small red-head inquired, "Should we leave Neji there?" Kankurou looked back and shrugged, so Gaara reran the steps he had taken and quickly grabbed Neji's arm, startling the young Hyuuga. The three boys walked into Kankurou's room, which had multiple posters on the wall and a semi-old computer. The eldest of the group quickly started digging through his drawer, looking for something that wouldn't eat Gaara alive.

He pulled out two black shirts, both having a design that neither of them paid any attention to, throwing one of the shirts to Gaara, he quickly put the shirt on.

"NEJI!!"

At the sound of Temari's voice, all boys froze, two heads slowly swiveled in the direction of the Hyuuga. "Do I have to go?" Neji almost pleaded. Kankurou solemnly said, "There's always a casualty in war, you have the opportunity to save countless other by making the sacrifice."

"Others? Meaning you!"

Kankurou sighed a little and grabbed Gaara's shoulder, "And here I though, you might want to save poor little Gaara." Neji glared at the elder for a second and then slowly walked out of the room. Kankurou beamed, "His sacrifice will not be in vain." Gaara snorted slightly, his brother had only been looking out for himself. Kankurou threw off his shirt and quickly threw on his new one.

Gaara gasped slightly, and reached over to Kankurou. He slowly lifted the shirt back up a little, revealing a dark purple bruise. Kankurou quickly pushed his shirt back down, as Gaara looked at his older brother with concern written all over his face. "K...K-Kankurou, maybe...maybe I should come...come b-back," Gaara's voice was much softer than before, his stuttering had returned.

"Don't even say that, Gaara! You can never come back; it's not safe for you! I'm bigger than you are, I can handle myself. And look at how good you're doing, the bruises are gone and you look healthy again. You're not coming back, not because of me," Kankurou stated firmly.

"B-But...Dad..."

"Gaara. This is your proof. It's not because you're worthless or a monster, that...that _man _is just a bastard, and we're almost out of here. Don't even think of coming back, Temari and I will barricade the doors if we have to!"

The small boy nodded slowly, unshed tears gathering in his sea-foam green eyes. It made Kankurou want to cry too, that his brother cared so much for him he was willing to put himself back into the place he was afraid of, back into the hands of a monster who wasn't afraid to do whatever he wanted to him. Kankurou sighed and ruffled Gaara's hair, "Come on, man, perk up. Neji's over and we're going to have a good time." Gaara gave a small forced smile back. Sighing Kankurou motioned for Gaara to follow him back downstairs.

When they got back down, the kitchen table was set and their was a chicken in the middle of the table. Kankurou whistled, "Wow, Tem, you bought chicken?"

The blonde shrugged, "It's special, we're all here and Neji's a guest."

Kankurou snorted, "You never care when _my_ friends come over."

Temari glared slightly at him, "You're friends are crazy! ...and loud."

Temari and Kankurou sat down on one side of the table, while Neji and Gaara sat on the other side. Gaara was surprised at how much food there was, it was a full course. Temari started dishing food out onto each of there plates. Gaara would have been worried about the budget they were on, but he knew they had probably taken the money from their father. The red-head took a bite of the chicken; it was dry and over-cooked. He kept his mouth shut and chewed...and chewed. Suddenly, Kankurou stood up, "Temari, what'd you do to the food?!"

"What do you mean, 'What'd I do?'"

Gaara had to admit, the food was pretty bad, and looking over at Neji he felt bad. The Hyuuga had a tortured expression on his face. The brunette slowly swallowed and gently put his fork down as a yelling match erupted from Kankurou and Temari.

"God dammit Kankurou, you try making this shit! It's not easy! And all I get back is crap!"

"Exactly! That's why I don't! Nobody asked you to make it anyways!"

The fuming college student turned to Neji, "Yeah? What about you, Neji? Do you think it's that bad!?"

Neji had been taken completely off guard, "Oh...umm...it's not _that_ bad-"

Gaara cringed a little for Neji's mistake, as he watched his sister's eyes. "Not. That. BAD?! Oh, that is it! I want to do something special for you, and this is what you say back!? Not a 'Thank you, Temari'. No! But a 'Wow, you're food sucks ass!'"

"Temari...that's not what they said..." Gaara offered up, trying to help, but knowing it would do no good.

Temari let out a frustrated groan, then plastering yet another fake smile on her face as she said, "Fine. We'll order out to eat."

Kankurou grinned wide, "Let's get pizza!"

Gaara scowled, thinking, "...What about Chinese?"

"I like Pizza," Neji added in.

Temari glared at all of them for a moment, before picking up the phone and dialing, punching the buttons a little harder than necessary. "She' been kinda uptight lately...If you haven't noticed."

Gaara smirked, "I noticed."

"Your sister's going to give herself an ulcer some day."

The red-head shrugged a little, "Well, that's Temari...sometimes."

Kankurou voice was heard from the other room, "Guys! Can you come here?" Gaara gave Neji a questioning look, the Hyuuga shrugged in return. They both walked into the other room and were faced by a very serious Kankurou and Temari. They both sat on one side of the table, facing the two younger boys. Neither of them had even noticed when Kankurou had left the kitchen. Temari motioned for the seat across from them. There was only one, the other one was next to Temari. Gaara shot Neji an apologetic look, before they both took their seats.

Temari, hands folded leaned closer to the Hyuuga who sat across from the three Sabaku children. "So...Hyuuga Neji. You're dating our little brother, Sabaku Gaara. Correct?"

Neji shifted a little, "Umm, yes?"

Kankurou eyed the boy, "Umm, yes? Or Yes? Don't bother denying it, Hyuuga; I saw the two of you practically eating each others faces at the mall. Now, is this true?"

Neji glanced over at the boy who's 'face he had been eating at the mall'. Gaara had a light blush on his face and was looking down. "...Is what true?"

Kankurou slammed his fists down on the table, "Don't play games with us! Are you or are you not dating a boy by the name of Sabaku Gaara?"

Neji blinked, "Oh, yes."

Temari took a breathe, "Is it true that you were seen kissing said boy?"

Neji cleared his throat; Gaara's face was covered in a raging blush, "Yes."

Kankurou nodded, "Good, good. So you see now, that you should make it easy on yourself. Just answer the questions."

"Now, what shampoo do you use?" Temari asked, completely serious.

Neji looked at her, he hadn't been expecting a question like that, "Uh, what?"

"You heard the lady!" Kankurou yelled loudly.

"Garnier Fructis?"

Temari nodded, jotting something down. If Neji had just been meeting the two of them he would have been very very scared, or thought them both to be very strange. But, he hadn't so he was only slightly weirded out. Kankurou cleared his throat, "And have you ever been in trouble with the law?"

"Not that I know of, no."

The boy with face paint looked at him skeptically, "And how many people have you dated before?"

The red-heads eyes went wide as he groaned out, "Kankurou! Don't ask him that!"

Temari patted her youngest brothers' hand a little, "Gaara, we're only looking out for you."

The young boy covered his face with his hands, "Temari! Kankurou!"

Kankurou scowled a little, before grumbling out a 'Fine'.

"Do you have a job?" Temari asked, ignoring Kankurou's light sulking.

"No, I don't."

Temari raised an eyebrow, "Have you ever considered one?"

"Yes."

"_Why_?"

"I wanted to get out of my Uncle's house, so I needed money, but I managed to negotiate the situation I am now in."

Kankurou leaned in a little, "And that situation would be...?"

"Hyuuga Hiashi, my Uncle, pays for all of my expenses, he comes over for a visit once a week, or I must go and visit him. In return I have to take over the business when I'm older."

"And, say if you were to not take over?"

Neji scowled a little, "He would most likely cut me off completely."

Temari frowned, "So, then wouldn't it be safer to have a job and some savings?"

"Well, I also have the inheritance from my parents, so I would be fine, but yes, I would acquire a job."

Kankurou scowled a little, "Damn rich people."

Temari shot him a look, "Okay..._anyways. _What are your exact feelings towards Gaara?"

Neji could feel a light blush finding its way to his face; he looked at Gaara, and then proceeded to start stuttering like an idiot. 'Alright, Neji, time to shut up.'

Gaara looked at Temari like she was crazy, if he didn't want Kankurou to ask Neji how many people he'd dated, he didn't want Temari to ask _that. _"Temari!!"

She looked over at him, a little bewildered, "What!?"

The small red-head looked at her like she was stupid, was she really so clueless? This was embarrassing for both of them, and she didn't seem to see anything wrong with the question. "Oh, come _on, _Temari_. _Gaara didn't want to know how many people Neji's dated, why would he want him to tell his siblings how his friggin' boyfriend feels about him?"

Temari blinked, "I don't see anything wrong with the question."

Kankurou looked at her for a second, "Next question; What kind of pizza do you like?"

"Umm...cheese?"

Kankurou snorted a little, "How boring."

"What's that got to do with anything?" Temari asked.

"Yeah? And what's his shampoo got to do with anything?"

"...He has nice hair...And it says a lot about him."

Kankurou laughed a little, "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Temari scowled, "Like...Like-"

"Exactly! It's got nothing to do with anything!" Kankurou smiled smugly.

"You didn't let me finish! Garnier, it says that he's ...nice...and kind of feminine."

Again, Kankurou snorted, "Please! You can tell by looking at the guy! I mean, just look at him!"

Neji scowled, 'And what's that supposed to mean? I happen to like my hair...It's shiny.' The feminine man in the group looked over at Gaara, who was also looking at his hair, then he nodded, as if he had heard what Neji had been thinking and was agreeing. The Hyuuga turned back to the conversation in time to hear Kankurou say, "And he's gay, for God's sake! I think it's clear he's bound to feminine!"

It was now Temari's turn to snort, "Gaara's gay too! That doesn't make him an automatic girl!"

Kankurou scowled, looking past Temari at Gaara, who looked embarrassed by the conversation. "Well...no, but it's Gaara." The doorbell rang, breaking their minor argument. Kankurou got up, "I'll get it." Temari glared at the boy as he went to get the pizza, then turned to Neji. "So, how do you do it? Your hair, I mean."

"...I wash it?"

"Well, it looks nice, Gaara I think you made a good choice."

Gaara looked at his sister questioningly, "Umm, thanks?" Kankurou walked in with two boxes of pizza and they started eating. The rest of the evening went smoothly, there was less fighting between Kankurou and Temari, only a little bickering here and there. When it was nine, Neji and Gaara left. When they were in the car, Gaara turned to Neji, "Sorry, about all the questions...they can get a little weird sometimes."

Neji chuckled slightly, driving down the dark road, "Don't worry about it, honestly, I thought they were going to be worse."

Gaara smirked a little, "Yeah, I bet that's why they were going to do it after they ate. They always get annoyed when they're hungry, that's probably why they were fighting so much."

Neji smiled, "You can tell they really care about each other." Gaara nodded silently, before noticing that this wasn't the way back to Neji's house, "Where're we going?"

Neji shrugged, "I figured we could head over to the mall, if you don't mind. I bet everyone's there, it'd be fun."

Gaara nodded, "Yeah, okay." Gaara had to admit, as embarrassing as that had been, it could have turned out a lot worse. Better yet, their father hadn't shown up, he trusted his siblings, but he couldn't stop the feeling that he was around every corner.

Suddenly, Neji's phone rang, breaking the silence that had started to creep its way into the car. Neji flipped it open, having it on speaker, "Hello?"

"_Yes, is this Hyuuga Neji?"_

"Kankurou, quit with the formals, what do you want?"

They could hear Kankurou huff a little before saying, "_I am simply here to inform you that you passed."_

Gaara scowled a little, "What'd he pass?"

Sighing Kankurou replied, _"Hyuuga Neji has been approved by Sabaku Kankurou and Temari, siblings of Sabaku Gaara. We hereby aprprove of his dating our brother."_

Giving his phone a weird look Neji replied, "Umm…thank you?"

"_Neji and Gaara sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G! First came lo-"_

Snorting, Neji hung up, cutting Kankurou's singing off. "I don't think I can ever stress how weird your brother is."

Gaara laughed a little, "I don't think anyone can." He smiled a little, looking over at Neji, when Temari had asked how Neji felt about him, part of him wanted to know, but not in front of his family. He looked over at his long-haired pale eyed angel, and a part of him was sad. He didn't know how much longer he was going to be here, but he also knew he would be glad to leave, he would only regret if he had to leave Neji behind.

* * *

blak-flame - ok, so i hope you liked it, i love kankurou, he's so...immature kind of...and all i could think of was Go Fish, but i like that game, so im not dissing it or anything. and i don't really know what was in the pot, but after i wrote about it, i was like, wow, this is way to formal, they'll have pizza instead! ...and i needed a way for gaara to find out about kankurou. but i hope you liked it! review please!


	12. Late

**blk-flame** - ok, so yeah. alook! im updating again! instead of studying for finals! haha, ok, but here ya go! hope you like it

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12: Late

It was Sunday night and Neji and Gaara had just gotten back from hanging out with their friends again. They had seen 10000 B.C. Gaara quickly brushed his teeth, then let Neji use the bathroom to shower. Walking back out to Neji's room he lay on the bed and started to flip through channels. They had gotten so used to being together, in Neji's house, but Gaara hadn't told Neji that he might be leaving yet. He felt safe in the apartment and he knew Neji wouldn't hurt him. He trusted Neji. Gaara laughed a little at himself, Lee and Naruto had been teasing them about dating.

He settled on an episode of the Discovery channel, when he felt Neji climb on the bed next to him. Neji looked over at Gaara's profile; it was illuminated from the TV, giving his pale skin a blue tint to it. Sensing Neji's eyes on him, Gaara turned to face him. He smiled a little, looking down for a moment before leaning over and giving Neji a gentle kiss, which Neji returned gladly. Neji deepened the kiss and their tongues started battling, before they had to break for air. He had been surprised that Gaara started the kiss, but he wasn't going to complain. Neji rolled over onto Gaara as they continued their feverish kiss. His wet hair covered both of their faces, as Neji started pushing Gaara's shirt higher and higher.

He pressed his body against Gaara's stomach, then broke the kiss, to quickly remove his own shirt, before going back to kissing his angel. He could feel Gaara running his hands over his stomach and back, while Neji lightly ran his fingers over Gaara's stomach. God, he loved Gaara, Neji ran his hands over Gaara's nipples, then helped the boy take his shirt off entirely. The brunette stopped kissing the red-head and instead moved down to his neck, making his way slowly to Gaara's right nipple.

Placing his mouth over the nipple, he started sucking on it, causing Gaara to squirm and groan slightly. Neji smiled, before Gaara leaned down to kiss him again, Neji couldn't stop his hips from grinding against Gaara's, as his hands slowly reached beneath Gaara's pants and slowly pulled them down, them removing his own pants. The red-head quickly put his hands around Neji's neck and pulled him back into another kiss. The young boy ran his hands over Neji's nipples, sending a shiver down his body. Neji's arms snaked around Gaara's waist, as they pressed their bodies closer together. There was only one piece of clothing holding the two apart, as Neji slid his hands into Gaara's boxers, placing them on Gaara's hips. He then proceeded to suck on the younger boy's neck.

Suddenly, everything came flooding back to Gaara, everything he had been trying to ignore, because it was Neji and he trusted Neji, he loved Neji. His hands tightened to fists, as he squeezed his eyes shut and squeaked out, "N-Neji!"

The Hyuuga didn't stop and Gaara gasped when his hands lightly grazed his jewels, he squeezed his eyes shut tighter and gasped out, "N-Neji! St-Stop!" Suddenly, Neji stopped; he looked up at Gaara, concern written on his face. He immediately stopped when he saw Gaara's expression. The boy looked to be in almost physical pain, and he was grasping some of Neji's still wet hair a little harder than he should have.

Quickly, Neji removed his hands, "Gaara-Gaara, I'm sorry...I-I thought...I thought you were okay, I thought you wanted to-" Gaara vigorously shook his head, sending his short hair flying. Suddenly he couldn't breathe he clutched onto Neji, pressing his face against Neji's bare chest. Neji held him, "Shh, its okay, Gaara. I'll never force you to if you don't want to. Just take a deep breathe." Neji slowly sat them both down on the bed, never letting go of Gaara as he did so. They sat there on the bed, Neji tried to wait calmly as Gaara calmed down. Five minutes later, they were lying on the bed, Gaara in Neji's arms, the sound of the Discovery Channel in the background. Neither of them had bothered getting dressed, so they were both still dressed in only their boxers.

"I'm sorry, Neji."

Neji had almost missed it, Gaara had whispered so quietly, "Don't be, Gaara. It's my fault, I shouldn't have..."

He could feel Gaara shake his head, "No, I wanted to...but I can't."

Neji rested his head on Gaara's, breathing in the scent, "Gaara why can't you?"

Gaara took a deep breathe; he knew that Neji was being gentle with him, both of their voices were soft, but he was grateful towards Neji, "My Dad..."

"What about your Dad?"

"He...He..."

Neji felt Gaara's grip on his arms tighten, and he slid Gaara's hand into his, "Gaara, I want to know."

Taking a deep breathe and closing his eyes, Gaara started, "He...He says I'm a monster because I killed our mom. I-I didn't mean to, she just...she died in child birth. H-He hates me, a-and...hi-hits me sometimes...b-but I know. I know you a-already know. A-And he c-calls me a wh-whore," Gaara bit his lip as hard as he could, he never told anybody this and what if Neji didn't like him anymore? "H-He...ca-came home when we-we fir-first moved h-here..." Gaara couldn't stop his body from shaking from sobs that he was holding back.

Neji gently turned Gaara around, so that they were facing each other, he nodded a little, meaning for Gaara to continue. "H-He ra-raped me," Gaara couldn't stop the sobs from coming out this time. Neji could feel his breathe hitch, as Gaara started sobbing into his chest. Neji could feel the hatred he had for Gaara's father increase even more, he wanted this man to pay for ever laying a finger on his Gaara. The brunette did his best to comfort Gaara, ignoring his own pain and hatred. Gaara looked up at Neji, his sea-foam green eyes glossy from the tears, "Do...Do you still like me, Neji?"

Neji watched sadly as tears fell down Gaara's pale cheeks, "Gaara, of course I still like you, I would never stop just because of something your father did to you. Why wouldn't I?"

Gaara looked down, staring at Neji's chest, "Because He's right."

"He's..." Neji's eyes widened as he realized what Gaara meant, "No, Gaara! No, you're not a monster; you could never be a monster, why would you say that?"

"I-I let him hurt K-Kankurou."

"What do you mean?"

"I l-left...so he's hu-hurting Kank-Kankurou."

Neji gently kissed Gaara's cheek, "Gaara, you have to listen. You're not a monster; Kankurou can take care of himself." He gently lifted Gaara's face and locked eyes with him, "You're not a monster, never let anyone convince you of that. And you're definitely not a whore." Slowly Gaara nodded. They both sat in silence, each consumed by worry and thought.

"N-Neji? ...Don't tell Kankurou or Temari. I don't want them to know."

Neji sighed a little; he knew he would feel bad keeping this from Kankurou, but Gaara had asked, "Okay." Once again, it was silent except for the still playing TV.

"Gaara?"

"Yes," As most of what the boy had been saying, this came out as a whisper.

"I love you, Gaara."

The small red-head smiled, that was the first time Neji said that, and he believed him, "I love you too, Neji." And somehow that made it a little bit better.

* * *

blak-flame - i was really tempted to end the chapter there, but that would be way too short...so onward!! ...and sorry if that whole make out thing sucked, but i've never even been kissed, so i wouldn't really know...yeah...

* * *

Gaara sat in the chair; he had gotten into a habit of reading in Neji's miniature library, or going on the computer. Monday morning and it was currently four a.m. glancing down at the book he was currently reading, he set it aside and logged onto his screen name. He scanned through his buddy list, nobody was really on. All of a sudden an IM popped up onto the screen.

**Uknowho: **hey

Gaara stared at his screen for a minute, did he know this person? **ChildoftheDesert:** ...umm, hey? ...do I know you?

**Uknowho:** not likely, in fact its very doubtful

**Uknowho: **y? u dont like talking to strangers?

Gaara gave the computer a look, not sure how he was supposed to say to that.

**Uknowho: **.we should introduce ourselves

**ChildoftheDesert:** umm...okay?

**Uknowho:** don't b shy, hun. wats ur name?

**ChildoftheDesert:** Gaara

**Uknowho:** c u later, Gaara

Gaara sat their, bewildered, he didn't think he knew anyone by that screen name, so how would he see him later? He gently shook his head, then signed back off, going back into Neji's room. He watched the boy sleep for a while, before quietly turning the TV on.

:...later?:

Neji sighed, slouching a little. He really didn't like school too much, or atleast today he didn't, the people were fine enough, but the teachers...they were a different story. They always expected him to be 'the prodigy he was'. He sat down at one of the tables; at least the day was over. Gaara was going to the library to study, or something, then he was supposed to pick him up.

"N-Neji?"

The Hyuuga looked up warily, he knew that soft-spoken studder. "Hey, Hinata."

The short-haired girl looked down and played with her sleeves, reminding Neji a little of Gaara. "Umm...Fa-Father wanted t-to kn-know when you w-were c-coming?"

He frowned slightly, that was right. A new week, a new visit. Maybe he should go and visit them. He was sure Hiashi wouldn't approve of him living with Gaara. "Oh, yeah...could I just call him?"

"Umm...s-sure." And with that the shy girl walked away, Neji shook his head slightly; his Uncle could be a pain in the ass sometimes. He put his head down on the table and then started to bang his head several times.

"Keep that up and you'll destroy the image you have going for you, or at least you'll prove teachers wrong about how smart you are."

The brunette looked up slowly, only to see a smirking Uchiha. "I think I can afford to be a little less smart."

Shrugging Sasuke replied, "You're choice."

"Yes, it is my choice," He then slammed his head on the table again. They sat in silence for a while, Neji wasn't even sure if Sasuke had left or not. "My Uncle."

"So, that's what Hinata wanted. What'd he do?"

Neji shrugged, "Nothing, it's just with Gaara..."

Sasuke nodded, even though Neji couldn't see, "It gets complicated."

Neji nodded, "Like with Naruto."

Once again they settled into a silence, before Neji heard Sasuke get up and leave. He sat there for another half hour, before getting up and going to his car. He was in a funk and he knew it, normally his Uncle didn't affect him this much. When he got to his apartment, the cleaner was still there. He tossed his stuff in the hallway and went up to his room. He looked around. It was four and Gaara didn't need to be picked up until five-thirty.

The pale-eyed Hyuuga jumped a little when he felt his phone vibrate, looking at his collar ID he groaned. He flipped the phone open, "Hello?"

_"Neji, how are you, nephew?"_

"I'm good, Uncle, thank you," Neji rolled his eyes; he really couldn't stand this man.

_"Well, I was just calling to see if you could come over, I haven't seen you in a long time."_

"Right now?"

_"Yes, why not? Do you have a guest?" _

Neji scowled, Hiashi's voice had a dangerous tone to it, "No, I can come now; I'll be there in a couple of minutes." He flipped the phone shut and shoved it back into his pocket. He quickly switched into a nice dress shirt and got back into his car to visit his beloved family. What was his uncle planning? He pulled into the impressively large estate, he rang the doorbell and smoothed his face over into a polite-enough expression. A young maid came to the door, "Good evening, you must be Hyuuga Neji. You're Uncle's waiting for you."

He gave her one of his polite smiles, as she let him in, "Thank you."

She gave him another smile, her face gaining a little color. She led him into a large room, with an entirely unnecessarily long table, especially considering it was only Neji and his Uncle. His Uncle smiled, "Neji, have a seat."

"Hello, Uncle," Neji replied as he walked to the other end of the table. He cleared his throat a little, "So, is there a reason I'm here?"

Hiashi gave a little chuckle, "You never did like beating around the bush. Well, alright, then, I won't lie to you." Neji leaned forward; he couldn't really hear what Hiashi was saying. "My resources tell me that you're living with another young man. Is this true?"

Neji snorted, "Your resources? And who exactly are your resources?"

"Neji, I want a straight answer," The familiar dangerous tone had entered the man's voice.

Neji smirked, "You want a straight answer? Fine, then yes. I am living 'with another young man'"

Hiashi sighed, "As I thought, well this is unacceptable. He can't stay with you anymore."

"He can't stay with me? How does this concern you?" Neji was trying to make it clear that he was very annoyed with the man.

Hiashi gave a small laugh, "How does this concern me? I pay for all of your expenses, so, yes. It concerns me."

Suddenly, the younger Hyuuga slammed his fists on the table, rising a little, "Dammit, Uncle! I'll be dammed before I make Gaara leave; he's got nowhere to go!"

Hiashi rose a little too, "Don't speak to me that way! It doesn't matter! He can't live with you! It's completely inappropriate! Don't think I don't know about you two!"

Neji glared at Hiashi, whose face was getting redder by now, "Why? You had that maid of yours spying on me again!? Well, fine, then! You want to know what's going on between Gaara and me?! We're dating! Gaara's my friggin' boyfriend!"

"Neji, I will not allow you to do this. You're ruining your future and I will not allow _that_ kind of behavior in that house," His voice was now getting a deadly calm, Neji had stood up to him before.

The younger boy was practically gaping at his relative, "You think I'm having _sex_ with him?!"

"Of course, why else would he be there? You obviously don't want to use a condom, or get a girl pregnant."

The matter-of-fact tone was seriously pissing Neji off by now, how dare his Uncle talk about Gaara like that! "I would never do that to Gaara! I would never just use him like a toy! I love him! I am not you, Hiashi!! And you know what?! I'M FUCKIN' GAY!" Neji started walking away, when he heard a crash next to him. He slowly turned around, only to see a very peeved and red-faced Hyuuga Hiashi.

"DON'T YOU TALK TO ME THAT WAY!"

Neji plastered a smile on his face, then putting all the venom he could muster into his voice, "Thanks for inviting me, Uncle, but I have to go and pick Gaara up now." Hiashi's eyes almost bugged out of his head, "You will not see that god-forsaken faggot of a _boy_."

Fists clenched and narrow-eyed, "Don't you _ever_ refer to Gaara that way." Neji had to duck, as his Uncle threw another plate at his head, having better aim this time. He could hear his blood pumping in his ears, and it took all he had not to seriously injure the man now throwing things at him. He opened the door to the room, glanced back and muttered a "Goodbye, Uncle," on his way out.

On his way out he saw the maid who had let him in, she had a sad smile on her face, and wasn't nearly as friendly. 'Oh god, she was flirting with me?' Neji flashed her an apologetic smile and left the Hyuuga estate. He sat in his car for ten minutes, before he even started to calm down, all the while muttering obscenities about Hiashi. Taking a deep breathe, he started his car, he almost felt relieved; he had finally stood up to Hiashi and told him the truth. He had even expected the man to react in such a way. He shook his head slightly, "Looks like I've been disowned." Glancing at the clock for the first time, he realized he was an hour late picking up Gaara, "Shit."

He drove the rest of the way to the library, pushing the speed limit the entire way. He pulled into the parking lot, Gaara wasn't waiting outside, so he turned off the engine and walked inside. He walked up to the front counter, where a blonde-haired lady sat, "Excuse me, have you seen a red-haired boy around?"

She smiled up pleasantly at him, "Oh, yes, I believe I saw him leave with another young man already...I believe that the other young man had blonde hair."

Neji smiled, "Okay, thank you." Neji walked out, dialing Naruto's number as he did so.

"_Neji?"_

"Hey, Naruto, is Gaara with you?" Neji slid into the car, it was getting cloudy and it looked as if a storm was about to start.

_"Gaara? No, should he be? I haven't seen him since I left the library."_

Neji scowled, "He didn't go with you?"

_"No."_

"Umm...okay, never mind, Naruto."

_"Hey, wait; you don't know where Gaara is? Should-"_

Neji flipped his phone shut; he didn't feel like listening to Naruto's rambling, even if he was concerned. Where had Gaara gone? He shrugged; maybe he had walked back to the apartment. Neji drove slowly; he was in no rush in case the maid was still there cleaning or something. When he got back to his apartment, Gaara was nowhere to be found. He waited around the house for another hour, maybe he had gone to someone else's house?

All the while, the brunette sat trying to ease feeling that something was wrong. He shook his head after an hour and a half, he dialed Kankurou's number, "Come on, Kankurou, pick up..."

_"What is it, Hyuuga?"_

"Umm...is Gaara with you?"

_"What do you mean? Of course, he's not with me. You know that, why?"_

"Nothing...I was supposed to pick him up at the library, but he wasn't there."

_"You lost my brother? What the hell, Hyuuga!? You can't just no know where he is!"_

"Kankurou, I'm sorry, but I don't. I had to go to Hiashi's house and I was late and I have no idea where he is."

_Sighing, Kankurou said, "Alright, just drive around and look for him, I'll look to."_

They both hung up, and as Neji once again left, he couldn't ease the feeling he had that something was wrong. On top of that, he knew that Kankurou was mad at him, he had trusted him. He took a deep breathe as he pulled up to a stop sign. "Gaara, where are you?

* * *

blak-flame: ok, i know its short. and i think the next one's gonna be short too. but i wanted to stop here cause the next chapters gonna be with gaara. and stuff. so i hope you liked it, and everythings getting serious now and haha, i had a lot eof fillers, but whatever, right? so, serious time! code for: let the shit begin! haha i hope you liked it, and review please!


	13. Two weeks past

**Chapter: ...13: Two weeks**

Kankurou sighed and rubbed his arms; Gaara had been missing for almost two weeks now. Two long agonizing weeks. He quickly pulled his hat over his face and tugged hard; rolling on his bed and groaning. Guilt had been slowly eating away at him over the last weeks. He should have been taking better care of the little redhead, instead of off making friends and leaving everything to Neji. The brunette got up and went to see Temari, not bothering to knock on his way in.

The blonde girl was laying on her bed, music softly playing. As soon as Kankurou walked in Temari wiped at her face, trying to wipe away the tears. "Hey Kankurou, what's up?" The college student greeted her younger brother, plastering a smile on her face; while trying to discreetly cover up the notebeek placed in front of her.

"I, uh, I'm gonna go out for a while. Dunno when I'll be back."

"Oh," Her smile faltered a little, "Yeah, sure. Okay."

The boy nodded and closed the door on his way out; trying to ignore the muffled sobs that were coming from the other side of the door. Not bothering to grab a jacket, he walked outside into the frigid air, his sweatshirt only warming him a little. He sighed and went on his way down the street, not really knowing or caring where he ended up. He pulled a cigarette out of the pack and swiftly lit up, he'd been trying not smoke to much, but it helped him relax; what with everything that had been going on with Gaara.

Everything had been falling apart even more than before Gaara went to live with Neji. Temari would go out at night and not come back for hours; out looking for their little brother. All she did was cry anymore, Kankurou wasn't even sure if she had hung out with any of her friends. Every time he went out, he couldn't stop himself from scanning the streets for the missing Sabaku. Kankurou took a long drag on his cigarette; his father, it seemed, was the most annoying part of the situation. He almost seemed happier now that Gaara was missing. Kankurou'd beat him up, if the older an wasn't so damn strong. Hell, if he wasn't so strong, none of them would be here any more.

Yep, life was sucking for the two Sabaku children lately.

"Oi! Kankurou!"

"What is it, Tom?" Kankurou asked his friend, who jogged to catch up with him.

Tom shrugged, "Eh, nuthin'. What's up?"

Kankurou gave his friend a long, hard look, "You don't wanna know that shit."

"Yeah, I figured. Look," The boy looked around , hands shoved deep into his pockets. He looked back at Kankurou, long black hair hanging in his face, lip ring shining slightly, "We're all gonna hang out at my place later tonight."

"Yeah, so?" Kankurou replied, removing his cigarette from his mouth and holding it in his hand.

"'Yeah, so' nothing. It's been a while, is all. All I'm saying is consider it. I gotta go."

"Yeah...maybe."

Tom sighed, running a hand through his long hair, "Alright, fine. See you at school...I bet he wouldn't like you smoking that cancer stick."

Kankurou snorted, and inhaled his 'cancer stick' deeply, "Yeah, well, he's not here, is he?"

Tom frowned slightly, "He'll come back."

Kankurou bit his lip, he knew it was true, even if they got him back as nothing more than a body; but he could never put that sentence into words. Instead he nodded, "You didn't even know him..." Tom scowled at his friend. Kankurou rolled his eyes, so much could change in just two weeks.

**WWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

Neji glanced down at his cell, the shrill ringing interupting his sleep; of which he had been doing more of lately, "What do you want, Sasuke?"

_"Hello to you too."_

Sighing Neji started over, "Hello Uchiha Sasuke. How, may I ask, are you on this fine day?"

"_I'm in the parking lot; you're coming over. Don't say no, because I didn't waste gas with it being so expensive_," You could hear the smirk in Sasuke's voice.

"...Fine." Neji snapped his phone shut, quickly grabbed his keys to his new apartment and walked out of the building, to Sasuke's car.

Sasuke pulled out of the parking lot, "Damn, Neji. Naruto's apartment is bigger than yours. You can afford to splurge."

The brunette glanced at the building, after standing up to his Uncle, not only coming out about his sexuality, but also defending his current love iterest; his Uncle had promptly disowned him. "I'm not going to waste it on an apartment. I'm saving it."

The driver snorted, "For what? That dumb-ass uncle of yours; not like Hinata can run his stupid business."

Neji rolled his eyes, "Do you see me complaining?"

"...Well, considering your saintly new opinion on the matter of money, get a job."

They pulled up to Sasuke's considerably-sized house, "Maybe...probably."

Sasuke nodded and turned the engine off, "I'll help."

The long haired boy lifted a single delicate eyebrow, "What is it you want? Why are you so helpful, Uchiha?"

"I can't just be concerned for a friend, _Hyuuga_?" After a moment of silence, Sasuke chuckled, "Naruto worries about everyone and everything. Gonna give himself a fuckin' ulcer."

Neji scowled, as they headed to Sasuke's room, "You swear to much."

Sasuke smirked, "Fuck."

Three hours later, they were back in the car, music blasting, leaving the Taco Bell parking lot. Neji closed his eyes, and just listened to the music. For as much as Sasuke pretended to be a cold uncaring bastard, he really wasn't, but if anybody ever tried to tell him that Sasuke would be sure to prove them wrong. He smirked slightly as he heard Sasuke singing softly to the lyrics. They stopped at a red light, and the brunette felt his breathe hitch whe he looked out the window.

He quickly unbuckled and bolted out the door, ignoring the cursing Sasuke. There, sitting on the sidewalk--but no, it couldn't be. It started raining slightly, when he finally got to the sitting form on the sidewalk, he found he couldn't make another move. He stood there, panting; hardly able to breathe. He heard Sasuke come up behind him, "Neji, what the fuck were you thinking?! You don't just jump out of a car like that! I mean; shit!"

Neji blinked, not quite listening to the Uchiha's words. He stared at the person sitting on the sidewalk, who hadn't even turned to look up. After a while, he slowly breathed, "Gaara?" The person slowly turned their head and looked up at the two boys standing above him. His knees were drawn up against his body, his jeans were dirty and ripped. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with red clouds on it; it was only zipped up halfway and he wasn't wearing a shirt underneath. But sure enough, it was Gaara. Underneath the hood was his flaming red hair, only slightly covering the kanji tattoo on his forehead. He even still had some of the eyeliner around his eyes.

Neji couldn't help but stare, out of all the ways to find him, this isn't what he expected. He quickly bent down and hugged the small boy, tears threatening to spill over. He felt Gaara tense under his touch and slowly pulled away. "Gaara, it's me. What's wrong? Where were you? What happened? Are you alright?" He was met only with Gaara's blank expression.

Sasuke touched his friends shoulder, "Neji, while you two may not mind the rain, I do; get him the car."

Neji nodded slightly, "Come on, Gaara. I got a new place while you were gone," He told him about his Uncle and how worried they had been; while he helped Gaara up and got him in the car. "Sasuke, go to my place."

Saske scowled in the mirror, "Neji; Kankurou and Temari are his family, he should go there. He should go home. They're gonna want to see him. Don't give me that look, you know it as good as I do."

Neji ignored his friend, and went back to talking to Gaara. He ignored the seemingly casual glances that Sasuke kept giving them, he ignored the undertone of concern. He also pretended not realize that Gaara didn't say a thing and was just sitting there.

When they finally got to the Sabaku household, Neji helped Gaara to the door; Sasuke didn't get out. The Uchiha rang the doorbell and the blonde Temari came to the door, looking disshevelled. "Neji, wha--" She stopped abruptly when she saw Gaara. "What..." Tears started flowing down her face, as Kankurou came out of nowhere and stood there looking shocked. Suddenly, Temari grabbed her youngest brother and huggd him like she didn't want to let go.

Kankurou blinked a few times, "Temari...take him inside." The girl blinked a few times, then nodded mutely. Kankurou turned to Neji, an uncontrollable grin on his face, "Neji--you--you...You probably want to come in...but--he's our brother. I'll call you, then you can come over." Kankurou started closing the door, gave Neji an apolegetic look, "He's our brother...Thanks."

Neji stood there, door closed in his face and after a couple of minutes, he went back to the car. He should have been able to spend time with him, he found him after all. But Gaara was safe and that was all that mattered. That was all that was important.

* * *

-sigh- im not even gonna try to explain myself for going missing so often anymore. but i do feelbad. ok, but yeahso review pwease! ...or not, ya know, whatever floats your boat. tell me if it sucks or not!


	14. Changes

**Chapter 14: Changes**

Kankurou closed the door on Neji; he felt bad, but Gaara was their brother and they needed to talk to him. He walked into the kitchen, where Temari was putting a bowl of food in front of the young Sabaku. Gaara hadn't made any effort to move, only sat there. Temari shot Kankurou a worried glance; something was wrong. Kankurou sat across the table from Gaara, "Gaara? How are you? Where were you all this time?"

Gaara sat there, slumped in his chair. Kankurou sighed slighty, glad that their father wasn't going to be home until the next day, atleast. They were so close to having enough money to leave, but if they left now, it'd be a stretch. He scowled, finally taking note of his brother's appearance. "Come on, you should change, or you'll get sick." He half dragged his brother up the stairs, with the help of Temari.

Once they got into his room, Kankurou had to basicly change the boy for him. He pulled the sweatshirt off of him and gasped slightly. His torso was covered in hickies--what happened to him? Kankurou cleared his throat slightly and threw a shirt on the boy, once he finished changing he left the room, closing the door behind him. Temari was standing there, waiting. "I don't know what happened, but it must have been bad...Temari...I don't know how to tell you this, but...He was probably molested. His bodies covered in hickies."

Temari's face was a picture of uncomprehending confusement, "W-what do yu mean? No--that must be wrong. Kankurou, you're wrong. You're jumping to conclusions. We'll know what happened when he tells us."

Kankurou sighed, "We should take him to the hospital--or--or something! Temari, we can't just let him stay like this. He needs help. He's totally unresponsive, there's something seriously wrong."

Temari scowled, "No. He's not leaving again. He's not. Beside's that, we don't have the money. You know that."

"Temari, what do you think's gonna happen when dad comes back?! He can't stay here anyways! And...and we do have the money. You know that."

"Kankurou, just give him some time! That's all he needs--time! Then he'll be back to normal, it's too soon. And if something did happen, he's not gonna come back like he was, just give us some time," Temari's voice was pleading, and she was close to tears again.

"Alright, fine. But when dad gets back, you know he's out of here again."

Temari nodded, "It--It's late, we should all get some sleep." Kankurou gave her a look, "Well, Gaara can atleast rest, if not sleep."

The short-haired brunette nodded, "Alright, fine." He went back into his room , where Gaara was on his side staring at the wall. Kankurou looked at his brother, he wasn't so sure that all Gaara needed was time, but it had to work.

--two days later--

Slowly, Kankurou and Temari were learning to get used to Gaara's new behavior. Kankurou never called Neji, and hadn't returned any of his calls. The next day was Monday, he wasn't sure how the first day back at school would go.

They were sitting at the table in the morning, Gaara picking at his breakfast. Kankurou watched his sister, she was looking at Gaara, concern written all over her features. The weight that Gaara had gained in the time he had spent with Neji seemed to be dissapearing faster than he would have ever expected. He had said barely anything, and worse yet, their father was coming home any day now.

They heard the downstairs door open, and all of them froze. The figure of their father came slowly up the stairs, he walked over to the sink and poured a glass of water. He seemed to of not even noticed Gaara sitting there. He glanced around the room, his eyes finally falling on Gaara. He snorted slightly, "What the hell're you doing back here? Peice of scum, I thought I finally got rid of you." Gaara glared at the tall man. "What? You got something to say, spit it out, you little bitch."

Gaara shot out of his chair, toppling it over, as he lunged for the man. He managed to slam him aganst the wall, before the man got over his innitial shock. He smirked slightly, "Oh, so now you think you can take it?" He kneed Gaara in the stomach, causing him to stumble backwards slightly, then elbowed him in the back, sending him crashing to the floor. "I never said you could come back, slut," the man snarled. Gaara glared up at the man, then lunged at him again, sending them both toppling into the table.

Kankurou and Temari hadn't moved, barely able to process what was happening. The adult grabbed his youngest son by the arm and punched him the face, while dragging the struggling boy over to the basemet door and throwing him in. He quickly closed and locked the door. Turning around to his other children he snarled, "_I never said he could come back, but if he wants to so bad, he can stay there."_ After that the man walked over to the living room and swithed on the tv.

Temari looked desperately at her brother and whispered, "We cant leave him there. What if he's really hurt?"

"We can't check until tonight, if we get caught, there'll be hell to pay." Kankurou jerked his head towards the stairs, "Come on." The two of them walked upstairs into Temari's room.

Temari took a shaky breathe, "Kankurou...something's got to be seriously wrong, he would never go after dad like that. Never. Something terrible must've happened."

The boy nodded, "I know, but there's nothing we can do, not now atleast."

"K-Kankurou, he's so..._different. _What happened? What happened to our baby brother? It's like he's not even Gaara anymore."

"_Don't._" Kankurou gave his sister a sharp look, "He's still our brother and he needs help. Tomorrow, he'll go to school and we'll figure something out then." The doorbell rang downstairs and Kankurou looked out the window, "_Shit."_

"What? Who is it?"

Kankurou shook his head and bolted down the stairs, to the door. He opened it to greet a pale Neji. "Hyuuga, this isn't a good time."

Neji looked slightly pissed, "Then when is? I haven't seen Gaara in two days, you didn't even call! Is he alright--what's going on?!"

Kankurou took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, it wasn't Neji's fault he ddn't know. "Look, Gaara' not himself, okay. I don't think you want to see him like this, even if you could."

"What do you mean; 'even if I could? Why can't I?"

He could hear the sound of his father getting up slowly, "Shit. Look, Neji, not now. Just--_not now._" Kankurou, much like the other night slammed the door shut.

"Who was at the door?"

"Oh, nobody--just some sales person," Kankurou lied, hoping it was a convincing one.

The man nodded slowly, muttering as he turned away, "Damn salespeople, bothering people all the time."

* * *

alright, so thats short, i know, bt i wanted to get stuff back out there. and the next chapter is pretty much going to be one long flash-back...so...yep. atleast, i think it will be. i know these chapters are short and everything, but im just trying to get back into things...sorry for the shortness!!


End file.
